


Subterranean Homesick Alien隐秘思家的异乡人

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　（IM3后CA2前，设定和年龄基于电影。）Tony整理Howard的遗物时，发现了一些关于时间机器的构思，于是他把它造出来，回到了四十年代。他们作为恋人生活了四年，后来Tony离开了那个世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　　#其实是报社文#标题自Radiohead乐队同名歌曲；Howard/Tony父子互攻，可能还很雷和OOC，慎入。末尾附时间轴，按需自取  
> 　　#最后HE了。。。orz这么狠不下心怎么永远写不好文（虐cry#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loki/Tony同居设定

　　“这他妈的是什么情况！？”Tony尖叫道。  
　　“你回来了。”Loki抬起头，“我以为你会喜欢这个。”  
　　“真他妈的抱歉我一点都不喜欢！”Tony叫着，“我他妈的没打算看到我的男朋友在我的床上操我的AI！！”  
　　“噢是么，”Loki把自己深深埋进Jarvis体内，后者随着他的动作不由自主地发出轻微的呻吟，“想加入吗？”  
　　Tony晃了晃。  
　　“我一直想给他做个敏感度测试。”  
　　Loki从Jarvis体内退出来，伸手握住他的阴茎，Jarvis喘息着。“给他做个口活儿，我保证你会惊喜的。”  
　　Tony走到了床边。  
　　自从他把Jarvis实体化之后，每次Jarvis从他面前路过，Tony都没办法停止盯着他看，试图发现一些程序漏洞——所有微不足道的细小bug都是致命的，Tony无法容忍它们中的任何一个，一旦发现他就忍不住立刻修复它们，当他找不到漏洞时，他会十倍以上地焦躁。Jarvis试过安抚他的情绪，结果适得其反，有段时间他甚至不能跟Jarvis呆在同一个房间里。  
　　Loki为此嘲笑他说，你把自己当成Jarvis的爹了吧，Tony瞪着眼，想了半天没找到话来反驳。  
　　现在，Tony盯着Jarvis看了一会儿，心里充斥着未知的愤怒。他不太确定这种愤怒是因为Jarvis被人搞了，还是他男朋友搞了别人。“你感觉怎么样，Jarvis？”他问。  
　　一秒钟之内Jarvis没有答话，Tony眯起了眼睛。他当然知道Loki的技术有多好，所以他更生气了。这是一种明确的愤怒：不但Jarvis的第一次被人抢了，搞不好第一次高潮也被抢了。Tony忽然有种背过气去的感觉，简直想剁了Loki。他忿恨地瞪了Loki一眼，Loki挑着嘴角对着他笑。  
　　Tony咬牙切齿地跪在床边，让Jarvis坐起来分开双腿，然后握住他的阴茎把它塞进嘴里。Jarvis狠狠地颤抖了一下。Jarvis的仿生系统是无懈可击的，它涵盖了人类会有的一切生理反应，当然也包括所有形式的性刺激，虽然Tony搭建系统的时候，根本没想过它们会不会被用到。  
　　Tony挑了挑眉， _敏感度很好_ ，他一边舔着他，一边观察他的反应，Jarvis看上去很紧张，咬着嘴唇一动都不敢动，Tony的舌尖在他的顶端轻轻打着转，继而缓慢地吸吮他，Jarvis随着他的吞吐浑身僵硬地发抖，一脸要哭的表情。噢， _可能有些太好了_ 。  
　　Tony把他贴在脸上，然后用牙齿和舌头在左侧轻轻舔咬，Jarvis的脸涨得很红，他仰起头，想要大口地呼吸却又不能用力吸气，Tony拍拍他的腿：“看着我，J。”Jarvis艰难地低头，Tony在他的注视下把他整个吞进口中，然后吞咽了一下，Jarvis发出大声地闷哼，试图合拢双腿，抓着床单的手臂上青筋显露。Ton放开他，但同时把他的双腿打开到最大，欣赏地注视着他充血状态的阴茎，有种莫名地得意。  
　　“你简直变态，Stark。”Loki在旁边说。Tony没理他，脑子里继续过着关于角度和弧度的一大堆算式。  
　　然后他站起来，在Jarvis的薄唇上用力按下一个吻。“他没亲你，是吧？”Loki不喜欢亲吻，现在看来这是件好事。没等Jarvis回答，Tony再次吻了下去，Jarvis的嘴唇半张着，Tony伸舌卷住了他的舌头，按在他脑后的手插进他淡金色的头发，Tony一直盯着他透亮的眼睛，Jarvis忽然抽泣了一下，射了出来。  
　　Tony看向Loki，后者略带惊讶地对他眨眨眼睛，Tony立刻就明白了。  
　　“What，一个吻？”Loki说，“我干了一个小时你都没射。”  
　　“四十五分钟，Mr. Laufeyson。”Jarvis说。  
　　Tony看着自己西装上的一团污渍，Jarvis显得有些抱歉，Tony飞快地亲了亲他的脸蛋，“干得好，亲爱的。到实验室去，等会儿我们在那儿做点别的事情——你可以不用穿衣服。”然后他看向Loki，“我不打算原谅你。”  
　　“原谅什么，我指出你有严重的恋父情结？”Loki说。  
　　“ _不_ 原谅你强奸我的AI。”Tony说，“我没有。”  
　　“我可不会把它叫做强奸，你没看到Jarvis有多 _享受_ 。”Loki说，“是的你有。正常人不会在给别人口交的时候说‘哦天啊，如果我爸看到这个会杀了我的’。”  
　　“我没这么说过！”Tony反驳，“而且这不能说明什么。”  
　　“这能说明一切。”Loki说，突然一阵绿光闪过，他变成了Howard Stark的样子，年轻的Howard，Tony甚至未曾见过如此年轻的他，赤裸着身体，半跪在床上，双手撑着床垫，神色挑逗地舔着嘴唇。  
　　Tony几乎是立刻移开了视线，转过身背对着他。Howard，慢条斯理地下了床，从背后抱住Tony，右手滑向Tony的胯间：“这让你硬了吗？”Tony推开他的同时，Loki变了回来，一脸了然的神情。  
　　Tony脸色阴沉地转身出门，进了他的实验室。  
　　Jarvis正在等他。他给他断了电，然后怒气冲冲地坐在电脑前开始写“只能对Tony Stark有反应”的代码。  
　　当他终于在连续不断地工作中平静下来，喝着自己冲的难喝的速溶咖啡，Tony伸了个懒腰唤醒自己的电子管家：“嘿宝贝儿，把Tardis调出来。”  
　　全息投影立刻把一系列设计稿和概念图展现了出来。这是个秘密项目，关于时间机器。  
　　——Tony从神盾拿到了H. STARK的箱子之后，他开始意识到关于自己的父亲，他还有太多的事情不知道，从前他对此一点都不感兴趣，但自从看了那个“Personally show you my ass”的视频后，他忽然开始好奇起来，他父亲究竟是个什么样的人。没有人能拦住Tony Stark，而且他有自己的门路，不难得知，Howard留给他的远比神盾愿意告诉他的要多。  
　　当Tony第一次看到这个构想时，本能地吓了一跳。Howard说得没错，他的时代对科技的局限太大了，而他卓越的眼光与眼界又超越了时代太多，唯一能做的就是把它们封存起来，Tony怀疑，关于这个项目，Howard没有对任何人说过。 _这是留给他的_ 。Tony的心脏狂跳，完完全全 _只_ 留给他。  
　　从那时起Tony就开始秘密地实现这个项目，他把它命名为Tardis，Peggy她老家很火的那个电视剧主角的时间机器的名字，尽管JARVIS表示反对：“Sir，我不建议你用这个名字。它可能涉及到某些侵犯版权事宜。”  
　　这个项目仍然只有他一个人知道。JARVIS，或者Jarvis除外，毕竟他们都是他的一部分。Tony眨了眨眼，这就像是某种传承。  
　　到现在为止，Tardis已经快要完工了。当然它和博士的Tardis完全不同，它甚至没有一个固定的形体，而是类似于某种能量传送装置，现在Tony所要做的就是把JARVIS搭载上去，然后就可以实现完全控制了。  
　　换句话说，他拥有了一台时间机器。  
　　“好了JARVIS，”Tony说，“让我们试试。”  
　　“请允许我提醒您，Sir，这是一种未经测试的很不稳定的技术，你有可能——”  
　　“Mute。”  
　　这是Tony说的最后一句话，然后他就消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Human!Jarvis&Tony 纯友情设定

  
　　“Jarvis！”Tony叫到，他瞪大眼睛看着面前的中年男子，“Oh my god，你是Edwin Jarvis！”  
　　那名男子闻声看向Tony，眼里带着狐疑的神色：“是的，我是Jarvis。我认识你吗，先生？”  
　　“不，我不这么认为。”Tony惊讶和高兴地笑着，这可是他“时空旅行”后说上话的第一个熟人——准确地说，未来的熟人。Tony伸出手，“Tony，Tony Carbonell。相信我，我们会成为好朋友的。”他自我介绍道，用了他母亲的姓氏。  
　　“Edwin Jarvis，”Jarvis跟他握了握手，“——您已经知道了。您把我搞糊涂了，有什么我能帮您的吗？”  
　　“噢，善良的、有趣的老Jarvis！”Tony仍然笑着，从他很小的时候——从他记事开始，他父亲的管家Edwin Jarvis就是这个样子，谦卑而和善，多少年过去都没有变过。但Tony知道，Jarvis是个战士。“告诉我，Mr. Stark……Howard，他还好吗？”  
　　Jarvis有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛：“谁？”  
　　于是Tony也愣住了。哦天啊，1945年。战争结束以后，退伍军人Edwin Jarvis应征成为Stark家的管家，后来一直照看着Howard和Maria Stark和他们的儿子Tony，直到1991年Howard夫妇去世。这是1945年 _以后_ 发生的事情。  
　　“你还没有工作吧？”Tony问。  
　　Jarvis叹了口气，“您知道，现在的境况，想找个工作并不容易。”  
　　“我想我可以帮你个忙。”Tony说，“你知道，明晚空中花园有个舞会，有没有什么办法可以让我混进去？如果在那儿我能见到一个人，那么你的工作就解决了。”  
　　“我认识那儿的一个帮厨，您如果要进去的话，可以走员工通道，我会跟他打好招呼的。”Jarvis说，他有些迟疑地看了Tony一眼，“感谢您的好意，先生，但是我想工作的事情我会自己解决的。”  
　　“不，Jarvis，工作的事就这么说定了，”Tony一口喝完了杯子里的苏打柠檬水，抬手招呼酒保，“嘿，再给这位先生来杯啤酒。”他把几张钞票压在杯子底下，指了指Jarvis：“我还会来找你的。”转身离开了酒吧。  
　　  
　　Tony的时空旅行已经将近一年了。当他回到1944年的洛杉矶，随手买了份报纸，忽然意识到自己的口袋里没有带上足够的钱。 _足够_ ，是指让他再建一座Stark大厦的那么多。但Tony并不是很在意，他走进街角的汉堡店，买了几个芝士汉堡，一边翻报纸一边大口地啃着面包，芝士的香味在口腔里融化，他的心里升起了一种纯粹的、美国式的感动——这里仍然是洛杉矶，不是吗？  
　　他细细地咀嚼着芝士和牛肉，挑起嘴角，摊开的报纸某一版标题上Howard Stark的名字赫然在目。下面附着照片：戴着墨镜的Howard左右手各搂着一位漂亮女孩，她们看上去还不到16岁。  
　　哦，这可不是什么好事儿。  
　　Tony觉得这情有可原。如果他以为自己的男友掉进海里死了，一定也会伤心得四处跟人一夜情的。 _会吗_ ？Tony眨眨眼睛，想象了一下Loki掉到海里淹死的情形。 _大快人心_ 。Tony挑了挑眉。Howard看上去憔悴，但是 _火辣极了_ 。  
　　但Tony没有轻易地在Howard面前出现。他给自己找了个工作：酒吧驻唱歌手。这或许是个难以想象的工作，但Tony喜欢它。你知道，谁会在好不容易得到了一次新的人生机会时，再去干那些自己熟悉的事情啊？事实上，让人意外地（或许一点儿也不），Tony做得很好。人们喜欢他——和他的歌曲，有一次他没忍住唱了皇后乐队和Bob Dylan的歌，希望这不会造成时空崩溃。  
　　——谁又知道Bob是不是听到这些歌才开始搞音乐的呢？  
　　总之他除了支付日常生活也积攒了一笔小钱，很小的一笔，和七十年后的Tony Stark没法儿比。但是怎么说呢？安定而简单的生活是会杀死人的，它把那个热爱冒险的Tony杀死了。事实上，在收拾了满大人那个见鬼的骗子之后他已经有些厌倦了，既是对超级英雄这堆狗屎，也是对金钱本身。  
　　1944年连空气中都充满着危险。并不是别的，而是一种危险的懈怠感，没有人再想要追求任何动荡和刺激——或者相反——极致的享乐主义催生出虚假的平和景象，这正是Tony需要的。Tony快速地适应了这种生活，可能有点 _太_ 快了，好像他原本就是他们中的一员。  
　　他成了当地小有名气的歌手，用四十年代美国人的方式交谈与生活，同时他看报纸，那些时不时会出现Howard的名字的板块，大多数是娱乐新闻，当然主要是因为人们根本不关心他究竟在干什么。  
　　Tony关心。他一直试图从那些破碎的只言片语和不怀好意的揣度之中拼凑Howard的形象，却从未主动去接触他。Tony不确定自己在抗拒什么，但他隐约知道，他 _一直_ 都知道，一旦他跟Howard有了什么联系，一切都将会不同了。 _已经不同了_ ，从他回到1944年开始。  
　　事实上他面对面地见过Howard，几乎是面对面。那天和平常一样，他下班时已经是深夜了，在这儿，他没有跟任何人有过一晚以上的关系，因为他清楚这里的一切最终都会结束，他是一个旅行者而他永远都不会属于这里。  
　　然而他有个追求者。她是个年轻女孩，像所有单纯勇敢的fangirl一样追求幻想中的爱情，Tony知道她追求的其实只是热烈和灿烂，她错把它们当成了他，30多岁的Tony会跟她玩上几天然后从此全然不记得曾经遇到过这样一个女孩，但44岁的Tony没有表态，留她独自体会一切年轻的苦涩与甜美。  
　　那天这个女孩神秘兮兮地推门进了更衣室，说要带Tony去见个人。他们走过去时Howard正在跟他身上坐着的小妞接吻，她有着正统美人儿所能够拥有的一切：灿烂的金色长发，妖娆的身段儿，修长的腿和深深的乳沟。  
　　Howard放开她，舔着嘴唇，眼神迷离地捧着她的脸蛋，看上去深情而陶醉，但Tony _知道_ 他心不在焉。金发的漂亮小妞得意地看向她的朋友，Tony身边的女孩跟她交换着激动的表情，然后Howard顺着她的目光看了过来，定在了Tony身上。  
　　Tony找了个借口离开了。他回到公寓几乎是立刻冲进浴室，打开淋浴趴在墙上撸了一发。自从来到这里，他的欲望还没有像此时这么强烈过，他不停地回想所有跟他有过好夜晚的美人儿们，或者Loki，或者随便哪个复仇者甚至队长，谁都好除了Howard……然后他不能停止地幻想着一些画面，接着射了出来就像一整年没有做过，射得比哪一次都汹涌。  
　　 **见他的鬼** 。Tony把脸埋进手里。金发，高个，长腿和大胸。也就是跟他相反的一切。  
　　  
　　空中花园。按照Jarvis提供的路线，Tony顺利地进入了舞会。高等社交娱乐，这才是他熟悉的部分，但此时的Tony却觉得自己跟这里如此地格格不入。  
　　他来这里，是因为他知道Howard会来，倒不是他真的做好了面对Howard的准备，虽然——有意或者无意识地——Tony已经跟Howard见过很多次了，以一种 _隐蔽_ 的方式。来这儿，是为了给Jarvis找份工作，Tony对自己说，Jarvis的管家工作是他介绍的，这绝对是个新闻。  
　　“Hi。”身后有人跟他打招呼，Tony低头喝了一口手里不知名的怪味饮料，没有回头：  
　　“Hi Howard。”  
　　“噢，你知道我。”  
　　“没有人不知道你。”Tony转过身，他几乎跟Howard一样高。Tony愣了愣。记忆中的父亲总是冷酷而高大，他从来都只能仰望他，即使是在Tony离家去麻省求学，即使在他成年以后，在他 _去世_ 以后。  
　　而此时Howard就站在他面前，前所未有地年轻、英俊，看上去荷尔蒙过剩。 _单身_ 。  
　　“你和队长是不是一对儿？”Tony脱口而出。 **多蠢的问题** ！  
　　“什么？不是。”Howard回答，Tony迅速说：“当然。”他又喝了一口难喝的饮料。“Thanks god，我都没办法直视他！”  
　　“嘿，你还没告诉我你是谁。”  
　　“Tony Carbonell。”Tony抓了抓头，“你可以当我是个……发明家。”  
　　“我在酒吧见过你。”Howard凑得更近了一点儿，探究地看着他，Tony有点心跳加速。  
　　每次他父亲盯着他他都会心跳加速，但以前Howard可从未用这种称得上是eye fuck的眼神看过他。  
　　“是的。”Tony咽了咽口水，见鬼他都已经45岁了！“我在那儿唱歌。你知道，我得找点事情养活自己。”然后他想起了他来这儿的目的。Tony小幅度地向后退了一点，靠在桌子的边沿上：“我想你缺个管家？”  
　　Howard笑了：“所以你打算给我推荐一位管家？ _现在_ ？”  
　　Tony想了想。“对。”  
　　“是的，我正缺一个管家，让他后天下午来面试吧。”Howard说，“而你， _发明家_ ，你没有什么东西想让我看看吗？”  
　　Tony知道这有些不合时宜，而且他知道自己可能过于感性了，他的眼眶有点发酸。在他最需要鼓励和肯定的青少年时期，Howard吝惜于一切能够给他的支持，来自父亲的目光总是苛责与求全的，Howard甚至从不关心他的任何可以叫做天才的成就。  
　　所以他大概是有点委屈。作为掩饰Tony回头在盘子里找了一块小饼干，他低下头把饼干塞进嘴里。  
　　“你的眼睛很漂亮。”Howard说。  
　　“他们说，它来自我妈妈。”  
　　“噢，”Howard不经意的说，“那你母亲一定是个美人儿。”  
  
　　再次在酒吧见到Jarvis时Tony把面试的时间和地点告诉了他。Jarvis只是淡淡地说了句谢谢。Tony小口地喝着一杯龙舌兰，呆呆地看着前方，目光没有焦距。  
　　“您正在为什么事情烦心吗，先生？”Jarvis问。  
　　Tony惊讶地看着他。因为刚才那一瞬间他几乎就想要开口把一切都告诉Jarvis了。这是一种常年累月的惯性，他以前什么都会跟老Jarvis说，而Jarvis也总是默默地注视着他，用温柔低沉的声音叫他Master Tony。他能 _看懂_ Tony的全部。  
　　“我抱歉，先生，如果这个问题让您困扰。”  
　　“不，不。”Tony迅速地说，“你让我想起了一个很久以前的老朋友，他总能告诉我我该怎么办。”Tony眨了眨干涩的眼睛，“是的，我很烦恼，如果一个人跟你记忆中的完全不同，你应该去重新认识他吗——即使这么做可能会完全改变未来的走向？我是说，也许会改变一切？”  
　　“我不知道，先生，因为对大部分人来说，怯懦只是一种习以为常。它是我们本性中的一部分，而我们从来都不应该为怯懦感到羞耻。但是，要我说，永远， _永远_ 不要停止冒险。”  
　　Tony的眼睛亮了亮。“谢谢你，Jarvis。”  
　　“不，谢谢 _您_ ，先生。”Jarvis说，“今后我还会见到您吗？”  
　　“是的，你会。”Tony微笑起来，“我们会一起度过很长很长一段时间的。”

　　Jarvis离开了。  
　　那天晚上Tony唱起了一首缓慢而悠长的歌：

　　  
 _I think I'll burn that bridge when I come to you_  
 _I'll burn that bridge when I come_ ……[1]  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　[1]"Broken" from The Futurist (Robert Downey Jr. album) 反正是萝卜自己的歌借来用一下（揍


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *肉戏部分为Tony/Howard 顺序注目

　　Tony再次遇见Howard就在不久之后。一个来自Howard的邀请，很显然，Howard打算在他自己的家中办一个派对，位列邀请名单上的都是声名显赫的人物。庆祝战争结束，庆祝大家从往日的阴霾中走出来，庆祝生活重新变得井井有条——邀请函上说。多么冠冕堂皇的理由。邀请函由Howard Stark的新管家Jarvis交给Tony，Jarvis等着他的答复。是的，值得庆祝的事情太多了，Tony耸耸肩：“为什么不去？”  
　　他如约来到Stark家的大宅——不是他熟悉的那一个，Tony在长岛出生，但这里显然与他童年的记忆有着微妙的重叠。一种高调的气派感，确实是他父亲的风格。Tony自行走进去，门口的Jarvis取走他的邀请函，对他微微一笑。Tony点了一下头，看来Jarvis在这里工作得确实不错。他走进大厅，里面已经挤满形形色色的人了，Tony下意识地寻找Howard的身影，并没有看到他。于是Tony决定自己四处走走。  
　　他走上楼梯。  
　　Tony小时候喜欢在楼梯上玩耍。 _不尽然_ 是玩耍。楼梯，总有一种自然天成的引申意义，Tony执着于一遍一遍地跑上跑下，那时他总共也不过三四级台阶那么高，常常是手脚并用地在楼梯上摸爬滚打。如果仔细回想，就能发现当时Howard就不愿意看到他这么做，每当Tony在楼梯上逗留，只要被Howard看见，就会遭到驱赶。不过也可能正是这份初露苗头的反叛性格，让Tony更加执着于他的楼梯游戏。  
　　Tony缓缓往上走，手指在扶手上轻轻划过，似乎在感受某种不存在的气息。他走到拐弯处，一转身，嘈杂的人群消失在了身后。然后Howard出现了，在距离他两三步的台阶顶端。Tony眨眨眼睛，不确定应该往上走还是原路退回去。  
　　“嘿。”Howard走到他面前，Tony意图后退，却被Howard的手覆在手背上，“你从我面前溜走了两次。你觉得我还会允许第三次发生吗？”  
　　“我想答案是不会？”Tony想把手抽回来，Howard干脆明确地握住了它。他靠得很近， _太近了_ ，Tony能闻到Howard须后水好闻的味道。“听着，我很高兴你请我来——”  
　　“我请你来干我。”Howard说，Tony挑了挑眉，Howard直直地盯着他，“怎么，你觉得我会认为你对我来说太老了吗？”  
　　哦，这倒没想到。不过看上去，45岁的Tony确实不再年轻。“你对我来说太年轻了。”  
　　“我可不会这么说。”  
　　Howard忽然凑近，然后亲了他。他们站在楼梯上，Howard低头抓住Tony的衣领，亲吻他的嘴唇。Tony倒抽了一口气，然后激烈地回吻。在狭窄的楼梯上他们的身体紧贴，Tony背靠着楼梯扶手，右手仍被按在扶手上，身上压着Howard一半的体重，左手有些犹豫但最终还是放在了Howard的后腰上。  
　　这个吻有些过于漫长。  
　　Tony十六岁那年夏天，他从麻省理工回家过暑假，那是一个漫长又燥热的夏日，他跪坐在自己的床上幻想着父亲的样子自慰。盖在薄薄一层被子下面的小屁股一片泥泞。每个人年轻的时候都会有些小问题不是么，Tony知道这些总会过去的。然后毫无征兆地，Howard推门进来，Tony僵住了，他不太清楚自己看起来像什么，但他父亲皱眉盯着他看了一秒。“等会儿来我书房一趟。”Howard说，转身准备离开。  
　　“Dad……”Tony突然出声叫住了他。那一瞬间年轻的Tony以为一切都是可能的，他会说出一直以来自己对父亲隐秘的渴望——是的，这已经持续了一段时间了——也许Howard会重新给他哪怕一丁点重视，至少，Howard会知道该怎么办。他总是知道。  
　　但是Howard没有回头。他只是稍微停顿了一下，就走出了房间。  
　　“我想在这儿操你，让你哭出来……”一吻结束，27岁的Howard低声说。  
　　 _这不行_ 。Tony想推开他，但是他体内那些疯狂的基因让他什么都没说，咬着嘴唇解开了Howard的裤子。  
　　这是错的， _Damn_ ， _实在是太错了_ 。他把Howard的阴茎握在手里，那是他青少年时期挥之不去的梦境，后来他压制着自己很长很长时间，长到让他自己相信他已经彻底遗忘了这些错误的想往。但它们一直都在，不是吗。  
　　Howard很快在他手里变得坚硬， _太干了_ ，这样会伤到他，Tony做了个深呼吸，然后贴着楼梯扶手滑了下去，把Howard塞进了嘴里。“Fuck……”Howard轻声喊叫，一只手撑着扶手，另一只手插进了Tony的头发。  
　　Tony尽量让自己表现得 _不像个_ 十六岁的青少年。Loki说得没错，Tony那些在某些特定刺激下突如其来的高潮完全能够证明他严重的恋父情结。他舔着Howard的老二，尽量让它变得湿润，同时更加坚硬。人群就在楼梯拐角的另一边，而且随时都可能有人会上来，但Tony不在乎。他只想把这个手活儿做好，他能给Howard的第一个，很有可能也是唯一的一个性高潮。然后他会离开这里，去一个管他是哪儿的地方。  
　　他仔细而缓慢地撸动着那根硬棒，这就是那个给了他生命的东西，同时也是他一生背负的原罪。Tony用前所未有的深情亲吻它，爱抚它，然后快速地摩擦让Howard射在了他脸上。  
　　Howard把他拉起来想要再次亲吻他，却看到了Tony快要哭出来的表情。  
　　“怎么了？”Howard用手帕擦掉他脸上的精液，Tony猛地低下头给他系上裤子，然后转身快步下了楼梯。  
　　到此为止吧。Tony快步穿过人群，无暇顾及身后Howard有没有跟上来。如果这是一个结局，它已经 _足够_ 了。  
　　如果这是个梦，现在也该醒了。 _JARVIS_ ……Tony第一次在心中呼唤自己的电子管家。然而走到他面前的却是那个他熟知的人类，Edwin Jarvis。“你还好吗，先生？”  
　　“不太好，Jarvis。”他跟Tony自己的Jarvis有着相似的声音，这让Tony更想回家了。 _真正的_ ，他的家。  
　　“有时候，先生，”Jarvis说，“当你快要放弃的时候，再试着往前走一步。”  
　　“或许整个天地都会打开。也许最终走向的根本不是原先的目的地，但只要用心往下走你就不会后悔。”Tony很自然地接了下去，这是他十六岁那年，第一次开始理性地质疑人生和存在意义时，Jarvis对他说的话。  
　　“噢，这是个好句子，”Jarvis说，“我会记住它的。”  
　　Tony目瞪口呆。他忽然想明白了一些事情。不，他不应该离开。他的心底升起一种强烈的冲动， _去找Howard_ ——去它的莫比乌斯环或者其他什么见鬼的东西——找到Howard，然后他们可以做一切想做的事情。他才不在乎未来或者过去会裂开之类的，这么科幻的事情根本不会发生在现实中。话说回来，就算发生了也很值得。  
　　Tony回去的时候Howard正在和别人调情。Tony揪着他的领子把他从丰满的胸脯堆中拎出来，然后在一片女士的惊呼中把他按在桌子上强吻。  
　　“What the hell，Tony？你弄疼我了。”Howard有点生气地推开他，这件事不会上新闻，永远不会。  
　　“Yeah？”Tony挑着嘴角，“我会让你 **更疼** 的。”  
　　Howard心知肚明地笑了。“善变的小婊子。”  
  
　　Howard的卧室。Tony咽了咽口水，Howard的书房和卧室在他整个童年时期都是禁地般的区域，当然，这让它们多了另一层意义，尤其是书房，十分确切地说，他幻想过其中的 _每一样_ 东西。  
　　刚走到门口他们已经迫不及待地开始脱对方的衣服，Howard年轻的身体看上去好极了。Tony几乎是贪婪地看着他， _慢慢来_ ，他对自己说，时间还有得是。  
　　Howard的屁股是美好的——当然Tony自己的也不差——但Howard的屁股是美好的。Tony在手指上涂满润滑液，Howard配合地张开双腿抬起屁股配合他进入，Tony觉得自己从没有如此耐心过。他用手指开垦他，Howard发出喘息声，脸上的表情被情欲笼罩。Tony试图把他与记忆中不苟言笑的父亲重叠起来，结果只让他自己硬得发疼。不，Tony没打算那么快进入他。  
　　他已经等待了二十九年，再加上这么一点儿时间实在不算什么。  
　　但是Howard可不这么想。“进来，Tony，”他说，“已经可以了。”  
　　“不。”Tony说，继续用手指操着他，直到他因为先前的高潮疲软的阴茎再次立起来，直到后穴变得松软滚烫，润滑液混合着肠液从里面流出来，就算Tony抽出手指穴口也不能立刻合上。Howard扶着自己的阴茎，前面也已经湿得一塌糊涂了。  
　　“Tony，现在就用你的阴茎干我。不然我就去随便找几个黑人让他们轮流操我直到我下不了床。”  
　　Tony不得不停下手中的动作再做个深呼吸。  
　　“不，我当然没这么干过！”Howard被Tony怨念的眼神瞪得没有办法，“Well，我试过那个型号的按摩棒，真要命……”  
　　Tony挑眉，“如果你试试这个——”他俯身吻上了Howard的后穴，然后把舌头顶了进去。经过长时间开拓的小穴很容易张开，Tony不断地深入直到不能再深，用舌尖舔舐他的内壁，然后一遍一遍地用舌头操他。Howard的胸膛剧烈起伏，更多的肠液流进Tony的嘴里。  
　　Tony含着那些液体跟Howard接吻，然后把它们灌给他，Howard搂着他的脖子和他交换唾液，最后那些混合液被两人尽数吞下。“Oh god……”Howard喘着气，“我真想看你含着我的阴茎，我射在你嘴里你都来不及咽下去，精液流得到处都是，然后你把它们舔干净。”  
　　Tony不知道他父亲跟人做爱的时候喜欢说下流话。他不可能知道，Maria不会跟他讨论这些的。但是这该死的简直太美妙了，Tony擦了擦嘴唇，“你要是再说一句，我就在楼梯上把你干到射不出来。”  
　　“队长可不会这么说话。”  
　　 _Damn you_ Howard，你可真有把别人气疯的本事。“ **你跟队长做过** 。”妈的我就知道你喜欢金发大胸！  
　　“第二天他发现床上的是我他就再也不理我了。”  
　　“你这个幸运的混蛋。”Tony面无表情地笑着摇头。  
　　Howard不以为然地张着双腿，扒开自己的臀瓣，幽深的小穴正在等人进入：“你到底要不要来？”  
　　Tony此时才就着满手的粘液撸了两把，把早已快要承受不住的自己捅了进去。  
　　“不许碰前面，我要让你直接射出来。”  
　　Howard闻言把手从阴茎上拿开，紧紧抓住了床单，然后Tony开始有节奏地撞击起来。Howard把腿缠在Tony的腰上，让他的动作更加顺畅自然，Tony不断深入，Howard仰着脖子：“天啊，Tony 。那里，就是那里。”  
　　于是Tony撞击着他的前列腺，Howard轻声哼着，“嗯，耶，Tony，用你的巨棒把我干坏。哦……我要把你吸在里面，耶。”这几乎打乱了Tony的节奏，他横冲直撞起来，Howard仍在浪叫：“Tony。再深一点，到别人都没到过的地方去，fuck……把我撕裂吧。”Tony不得不咬住他的嘴唇，拔出来又重新对准洞口，饥渴的小穴一张一合，他猛地插进去，又狠狠撞了几下，Howard全身都在颤抖，于是Tony对准前列腺全力冲刺，随着他最后几下撞击Howard连续射了出来，一股接一股，Tony仍然没有停止冲撞直到他再也射不出东西。接着Tony也到达了顶峰，他在射精之前来不及完全退出来，在床单上留下一道弧线，剩下的精液从无法闭合的穴口冒出来，淫荡得不堪入目。  
　　Tony翻身倒在床上，盯着天花板。一次完美的性爱，他在心里暗自评价。Howard扭着屁股去冲澡，还特意站在浴室门口，用淋浴冲着屁股，让Tony看到精液顺着他的大腿流下去。等Tony洗完澡回来Howard已经睡着了，Tony拨开他额前的头发，手指在他的眉尾划过。  
　　心中充满未知的充实与柔软。


	4. Chapter 4

　　当Tony从麻省理工毕业，正式成为Stark工业研发部门的一员后，媒体对这位科技新贵、未来的亿万富翁愈发地感兴趣起来，尤其是他和他那位随着年龄增长，变得捉摸不定的父亲共同出现在镜头里的时候。  
　　他们是多么和谐、友善、金光闪闪的一对父子啊——每当闪光灯对准他们，年长的Stark将手臂自然而然地搭在儿子的肩膀上，而年轻的Tony看向父亲的目光总是充斥着崇拜、仰慕和说不出的野心勃勃，他们诙谐幽默谈笑风生，而媒体，啊！媒体总是那么喜欢他们，谁让他们优雅又迷人？  
　　然而这只是在镜头前。年轻的Stark时常看着Howard穿着高领毛衣和风衣，头也不回地离去的坚毅背影，在心里想，嘿，为什么我们不干脆就别装了？“嘿，如果你根本不想见到你儿子，何必在媒体面前装模作样。”Tony小声地说，在某一次Howard再次先行离去之后。Tony甚至能够听见他那出租车里某些年轻男女隐约的笑声，和Howard压低的声音；愉悦的，从未对他儿子展示的低沉嗓音。  
　　当然了，Tony知道装模作样的必要性，所以他对紧随而来的媒体说着俏皮话，告诉他们他的父亲是一位有趣的神秘人，连自己都不十分清楚他每日的行踪（ _完全不清楚_ ，事实上），想要完整地捉住他恐怕你们要在Maria的床底下伏击，噢，小心，私闯民宅可是重罪。于是媒体转而跟他聊聊别的事，过于年轻的他取得的那些成就，Tony应对自如，就像一直以来的那样，仿佛它是一种与生俱来的本能。  
　　但是这一次他突然就失去了兴趣。该死的媒体们，难道只有你们是生来就该被取悦的么？Tony突兀地停下了正说到一半的话（他完全不在乎那究竟是什么），表情放空：“今天就到此为止吧。”他甚至没有在最后笑一下就拨开人流向前走去。而很多年后，在他成年以后，他再也没有对媒体客气过。  
　　如果Howard认为表里不一的公众形象是重要的，那么它就是最不重要的。Tony决定自己能够和Howard讨论这件事情。但首先要做的是找到Howard，于是他坐在客厅等待。Maria的床上？别开玩笑了，那是他父亲最不可能出现的地方。他们的婚姻从何时起出现了裂痕，Tony不知道。也许是他并不想要搞清楚。从他们认识的第一天？又或者，他父亲不爱任何人。Howard是个卑鄙的演员，你无法区分清楚他所有的表情究竟是真实的还是虚假的。哦， _仅仅_ 面对他儿子时或许是唯一真实的，Tony想，因为那是纯粹的厌恶。  
　　“你该死的坐在这儿干什么？”  
　　当Howard的声音响起，Tony已经有点睡眼朦胧了，然后不意外地看见他的父亲皱着眉，浑身带着门外的凉意，外套和公文包还没来得及放下，或许脸颊上轻微的红晕不因为寒冷而是醉意。Tony顿时就清醒了。这或许是个机会。  
　　“我……Er，我在等你。”Tony说，带了点鼻音，这不好，所以他用力咽了咽口水。  
　　Howard的眉头显然皱得又深了些。“怎么，我还以为你恨不得永远见不到我呢。”  
　　Tony愣了愣。是的，他应该恨他的父亲，鉴于事实上他们相互厌恶。但是现在Howard有点醉，虽然眉头紧锁，眼神却远非平日里那么咄咄逼人，甚至有些迷离，这让他的话语听起来不那么强硬了。 _更像是在调情_ 。这个想法让Tony有些吓着了，但他脱口而出的却是：“我每天都在想你。”  
　　继而是Howard愣住了。这有点越界，Tony想，他们理应保持憎恨对方的状态，这样更安全。 _安全_ ！Tony知道自己恨这个词，于是他凑上去亲了亲Howard的脸颊。或许是嘴角，这不重要，因为几乎是立刻他已经跑回自己的房间锁上了门。  
　　“噢，”他把脸埋进枕头里，该死的一团糟。Tony知道自己搞砸了，永久性的。  
　　  
　　“我每天都在想你。”Howard睁开眼睛时，Tony说。在他们共同度过第一夜后的早晨，Howard的床上。  
　　Howard在半秒之后笑了，钻进被子里，不等Tony说完比“嘿！”更多的话，给他快速地做了个口活儿。Tony几乎是立刻就射了，他喘息着掀开被子，Howard仍趴在他腿间舔着嘴唇和手指上的精液，这几乎能让Tony再射一次。  
　　Howard就这么从下面爬上来，双手撑在Tony的枕头两侧：“噢，那你可暗恋我了相当长的一段时间啊。”  
　　Tony不置可否地眨眨眼睛，然后他们交换了一个奶酪味儿的吻。  
　　当然Howard有大堆生意上的事情需要处理，而Tony也有他自己的“新事业”，所以起床之后仍然黏在一起决不是个好决定。  
　　但至少可以一起吃个早餐。在Jarvis把看上去丰盛诱人的英式早餐端上来时，Tony和Jarvis的第一个对视让他难得地有些害羞了起来，并且快速地移开了目光，老天保佑他可别脸红。这感觉就好像被一个来自未来的人看透了一样。  
　　Howard不满地咳嗽了两声，把一根炸土豆条放进酸奶里沾了沾，像夹着雪茄烟一样送到嘴边，用舌尖舔掉上面的酸奶，成功吸引了Tony的注意力。  
　　“告诉我今晚你会去Easy Cowboy，我去那儿找你。”Howard说。  
　　那是一个小酒馆，Tony的工作地点之一。Tony挑挑眉，并非有很多人知道那里，他不喜欢过分的嘈杂，总挑些相对偏僻和清净的小馆子驻场，Howard知道那里，显然是对他的行踪有一定的了解。这有些意外。  
　　“作为交换，你得让我参观你的书房。”Tony说。他并没有想到自己会这么说，于是喝了一口红茶。  
　　Howard意外地笑了，“怎么？那不是个私人领地，你想去随时都可以去。”  
　　Tony耸耸肩，从前—或者以后—他的父亲可不会这么说。但Tony只是吃完了最后一块蘑菇：“好极了，Easy Cowboy也不是。”  
　　于是在Howard返回工作前，Tony如愿以偿地站在了他的书房里。  
　　Tony环顾四周，而Howard饶有兴趣地盯着他看。这里有不少Tony熟悉的东西，大部分是书；但比起Tony儿时的藏书，还有常年被遗忘在桌子上简单精致的摆件要少了好些。曾经Tony不止一次地好奇，为什么在Howard书房里会摆放着那些一点儿也“不像他”饰物。它们看上去更符合Tony的审美观，技术上说。也就是Howard不会喜欢的那种浮夸风格。Tony还因此暗暗讽刺过Howard的说一套做一套，一向如此，不是吗。  
　　“所以，为什么对我的书房感兴趣？”Howard问。  
　　“因为我想趁机挖掘点什么商业机密？”Tony拿起一件银器，那是一头雄壮公鹿形状的银雕，他假意伸舌，单边眨眼，隔着空气舔过公鹿的背部，“或者我的性幻想中曾经和这里的每一件东西都发生过关系。”  
　　Howard用一种“等我们回来需要好好谈谈”的眼神看着他，Tony只是狡黠地挑起嘴角笑了笑。  
　　是的，他们还有很多时间呢。  
　　  
　　Easy Cowboy的夜晚通常很平静，那里是Tony允许自己有所放松的地方。心不在焉的稀疏人群，用低沉的声音跟身边的人小声聊天，整个酒馆里充斥着不合时宜地静谧平和。它几乎不像四十年代的美国。  
　　Tony低声唱着那些让人昏昏欲睡的爵士乐，时不时不经意地瞟一眼门口。他并不愿意就此承认他在等Howard出现。有时候，你会觉得事情好得不真实，对吧？就像在一夜之间你年轻时关于人生所有在日后看来再也无法实现的愿望都成真了，以至于它太像是一个滑稽的梦境，后面一定还有什么荒唐无理的反转正在静候。  
　　这是一个如此公平的世界。如果一件事情的开始并不顺利，在那之后必定步步艰苦；有些人注定比另一些人需要承受更多的折磨，因为他们的智慧。你对这个世界的了解越多，遭难也随之增多。Tony已经经历了太多，如今日子好过得不太寻常。他这样想着，难免忧心忡忡起来。但也没有持续多长时间——Howard出现了。  
　　Tony正在闭着眼睛唱那首《Casablanca》，然后人群静止了片刻，忽然变得嘈杂了起来。Tony睁开眼睛， 看见Howard正朝他的方向走来。他并没有刻意低调行事（好像他曾经这么做过似的），很多人认出了他，他和他们握手并且微笑。于是Tony把曲调一转，弹奏起更欢快的旋律。  
　　人们的情绪像是被调动了起来，整个屋子里的气氛也变得热烈，Howard这时才像是刚注意到舞台一侧的Tony一样，走上前去轻盈一跃跳上了台子， _像猫_ ，Tony忽然这么觉得，而Howard已经就着音乐的节奏扭动身体，跳起了挑逗般的舞步。本来就不多的人都站了起来，拍着手为他打着节拍，Howard是个天生的表演家，他知道如何让观众们为他疯狂——  
　　Tony知道有人走到了他身后，但当他略带迷茫地回过头去，迎接他的是Howard的嘴唇。Howard捧着他的脸颊，给了他一个货真价实的吻。钢琴声随之停了下来，人群也再次静止了。当Howard放开他时，Tony意识到自己的表情一定是蠢爆了，但小提琴的琴声想起，为Tony配乐的小型乐队也随之演奏起了新的曲子，Howard把他拉了起来，他一点儿也不在意Tony有多么不明所以，然后他们在台上一起跳了一支舞。  
　　可以想见观众会多么疯狂。但这一晚没有记者，也没有闪光灯。  
  
　　他们都没怎么喝酒，但看上去醉得厉害。Tony几乎不记得Howard曾经醉得这么厉害过，就算是在Tony更 _年轻_ 一些的时候，他们还没有那种人前人后的默契，Tony会不分场合地激怒Howard，有时候仅仅就是为了激怒他。那时候Howard几乎是在躲着他，在Tony像所有故意叛逆的年轻人一样穿上花枝招展的衣服，把自己打扮得像随时都可以为别人脱下裤子的时候。  
　　然后Howard会喝醉，接着对他说一些不堪入耳的粗鲁话语，有时Tony觉得自己下一秒就得挨揍；但是Howard终究没有下手打他。但是Tony，总是可以因为某些细节，把自己关进房间谨慎而尽情地撸一发。他几乎对这个有些上瘾了。  
　　而现在，Howard却醉得像是开了花，字面意义上，他脸上一直挂着模糊但确切的笑容；但因为这个视角来自Tony，一个没喝多少却已经站不太稳了的家伙，又似乎不那么确切了。  
　　“嘿，Tony，嘿。”Howard说，“你愿意告诉我你的过去，对吧？”  
　　Tony眨着眼睛，就像是没听懂。  
　　“我知道你在心里一直想着什么人。无论是谁—我并不是很在乎—肯定不如我。”他打了个酒嗝，“我想了解你。我还从没有如此想要了解过一个人，我想知道你是谁，你来自哪儿：你不会说的，对吧？我想拜访你的家庭，结识你的父亲……”他没头没尾地说着，“是谁有这样一个完美的儿子？你的母亲，一定非常非常漂亮……”  
　　Tony站直身体，像是忽然酒醒了。  
　　Howard还在模模糊糊地说着什么，但Tony不确定自己有没有听见。  
　　“我有非常棒的父母。我从来……我没有来得及跟他说过，”他咬住嘴唇看着Howard，Howard也在看着他，眼神有些朦胧。然后Tony说：“我爱他。我爱我父亲。”  
　　Howard露出做梦般的笑容，摸了摸他的头发。


	5. Chapter 5

　　Howard问起Tony愿不愿意来Stark工业工作，是在两个月后，Tony _第一次_ 被领进他的工作室。  
　　“至少你说过，你是个搞发明的？那么我预计你会对我的工作感兴趣。”Howard这么说。此时将尽年末，洛杉矶的冬天温度虽然不低，夜晚的寒气袭来，仍会让街上的人们裹紧衣服。Tony摘掉外套和帽子把它们交给Jarvis，用手背蹭蹭冻得有些僵的鼻尖，Howard正双手插兜看着他。  
　　黑色的工作背心和松垮的长裤，胳膊和脸颊上沾着擦花了的油污，电焊眼镜推在脑门上，这可不是亿万富翁平日里的样子。可是不知道为什么，他无意识地咬着下嘴唇的动作让Tony心动极了。Howard只是冲他招招手，然后就扭着腰回他的工作室了，于是Tony跟上去。  
　　当Tony还小的时候——只是调皮，但远没有学会跟Howard作对的时候——他喜欢偷偷钻进他父亲的工作室里。每次都会被发现并被赶出去，显而易见；但Tony热衷于屡败屡战。这像是聪明而敏感的早熟儿童证明自我价值的唯一方式，明知道受到斥责是唯一可能的结果，还要试图不断地挑战他父亲的底线。  
　　在Tony的记忆中，那时Howard几乎和他长大以后一样严厉，但后来当他仔细回想，Tony意识到那时候Howard并不讨厌他：或许在工作被打扰时Howard会生气，真假参半地吓唬Tony说要教训他，但他从未真正动手（当然客观地说，这是因为Tony并没有真的毁掉过他一个作品）；有时候Howard甚至会主动引导他年幼的儿子接触那些很多成年人一辈子都看不懂的高科技实验，如果Tony做得好，还能得到赞赏，即使是无声的。  
　　曾经他们甚至可以和平地相处，而Tony并不确切地知道后来究竟是什么让Howard恨他。  
　　Tony在脑子里略过这些，但当他走到工作室的门前，看见Howard正靠在旁边看着他时唯一能够想到的就是Howard把深黑色的油渍涂抹在他身上或者他们两个撞在一起互相把对方搞得更糟。大概是因为他的眼神过于急切，Howard忽然下流地笑了，Tony刚一靠近就被他勾住脖子，得到了一个身体紧贴的吻。但Tony没有停下，而是继续亲吻他的下巴、喉结和指尖，并在他把它们含进嘴里之前被Howard推到了一边。  
　　“够奇怪的，哈？”Howard扭头看着他，声音黏腻，“一想到你拿着我的电钻我就硬了，从未对谁这么冲动过，连我自慰的时候都没有。”  
　　光是盯着你的屁股我就能硬，我都为此硬过多少年了。Tony这样想着，Howard又凑过来脱他的衣服。Tony瞪着他却顺从地抬起了胳膊：“你想在这儿做？我倒是无所谓。”  
　　“我每时每刻都在想干你。”Howard压低声音，像是在说一个秘密，让衣服的边缘恶意地刮过Tony胸前的激凸，手指趁机在他的脊椎上摸了一把，最后拍在他的屁股上。Tony按住了他的手，Howard的呼吸喷洒在Tony的脖颈和胸前，尽管两人都没有现在就来一发的意思。  
　　于是他们松开了对方，Howard扔给Tony一件看上去和他自己穿的差不多的背心，Tony套上之后，衣服紧绷在肚子上。“你该减肥了！”Howard说，“等会儿我们 _确实_ 得出点汗。”  
　　这时Tony想起了宇宙魔方，但吸引了他的目光的却是另一件更为熟悉的东西：美国队长的盾。  
　　  
　　这玩意儿有好几代，面前的这个并不是Tony每天能看到的那一个，但就像其他所有带有在现在看来无比遥远的“现实生活”印记的事物一样，它能够轻易地让Tony感怀。哦，是的，Howard和队长是 _好朋友_ ，队长的第一个盾就是他做的不是吗。  
　　“你认识Steve。”Howard问。Tony下意识的点了点头，然后才看向他。这不是个问句，而Howard的表情很是玩味。  
　　“我很早前就知道他，后来我们认识了。”Tony解释道，继而他想起Howard和Cap曾经上过床，“当然没你跟他那么熟。”  
　　Howard盯着他看了一会儿。“你在吃醋，对吧？”他说，“你吃醋了。”  
　　“Am I？”Tony反问，他拿起盾牌，指尖在边缘轻轻摩擦，“他跟我说起过你，说你是个自大的混蛋，你把自己看得太重要，从没有意识到还有比你自己更值得你付出关注的人。” Steve Rogers当然不会这么说但是管他呢？他又不能跳到1945年来反驳。  
　　不，Tony想起来，这会儿队长还在冬眠呢。然而Howard说：“是的。对啊。”Tony忽然意识到关于 _神盾局初代_ 他所了解的东西太少了，或许他们一早就有所打算。或许眼前这个人，清楚 _一整个儿_ 美国队长计划。  
　　“嘿，我开玩笑的，”Howard把手在Tony眼前晃了晃，把他从走神中拉回来，“我没跟他睡过，先前逗你玩儿呢。”  
　　这时Tony才认真地瞪着他，噢，你这——  
　　然后Howard收住笑容，问出了那个问题：“你想不想成为Stark工业的员工？”  
　　Tony狐疑地眨了眨眼睛：“我还以为我们——你们，至少需要些入门考核。”  
　　“我们需要， _确实_ 。怎么，你接近我难道就没有一丁点儿进入Stark工业的念头？”Howard抓了抓下巴，“我还以为博览会办得很成功呢。”  
　　“ _你_ 接近 _我_ 。”Tony纠正道，Howard当然不知道后来Tony _拥有_ 了整个Stark工业。“还没到时候吧，我想。”  
　　Howard稍微眯起了眼睛。Tony注意到当Jarvis表达怀疑的时候也会做这个表情， _他的Jarvis_ ，而这个习惯多半来自他自己。“那么你也不愿意给我展示一下你究竟有什么能耐咯。”  
　　“除非你让我看看宇宙魔方？”  
　　“你知道宇宙魔方。”Howard这会儿真的惊讶起来，“你让我越来越好奇了。”  
　　  
　　Tony顺便给盾牌提了一些改良意见，基于时间轴，但也当然为Howard省了不少功夫；同时成功地获得了Howard加倍的注意力，甚至是Tony亲眼看到那该死的玩意儿，曾经，同时也是将会— _再次—_ 两种层面上，给他们的世界带来巨大创伤的神秘宇宙物质，感到既愤怒又无力时，Howard也只是一直用探究的眼神盯着他看。  
　　“你经历过某些事情，”Howard说，换了一种更为缓慢低沉的语调，“但不愿把它们告诉我。我可以等待，直到某一天你决定告诉我，或者我将会自己找到答案。”  
　　那可是相当长的一段时间， _不会有答案_ ，Tony想，然而他只是尽可能地在Howard允许的范围内测试和记录关于宇宙魔方的数据，复仇者还有相当长的一段路要走，而Tony知道，总有一天他还是会回到原本的世界。这些将会是不可多得的有效信息。他 _得_ 避免自己陷得太深。  
　　然而他说：“我需要一个quick fuck，就现在。”  
　　Howard只犹豫了半秒，继而两人猛地撞在一起，当Tony伸手去解开裤子时却被Howard拦住：“别……”他从牙缝里说，于是他们隔着衣服拼命抚摸和撞击对方的身体，Tony觉得自己硬得发疼，两人的胯部抵在一起，中间夹着Howard的手，他正在力道适中地揉捏着Tony，同时亲吻，大量地亲吻，Tony不由自主地后退，撞在桌子的边沿上，他仰头发出叹息然后又猛地低头：“我可不想射在裤子里！”  
　　于是Howard把他翻了个个儿，一把拽下了Tony的裤子，同时解开了自己的，胡乱抓了一瓶很有可能是机油的东西倒在手上，略微有些粗暴地用手指撑开了Tony的后穴，“别担心，那是润滑剂。”Howard说着，两根手指进出，象征性地捅了几下后，立刻换成了坚硬粗糙的阴茎。  
　　“Da……-amn……”Howard第一下插入，Tony捂住自己的嘴，同时被捂住的还有他的顶端，Howard的手指搞不清究竟是在刺激它还是在防止他过快地射出，Tony咬着自己的手掌，身后是肉体碰撞的清脆声响和水声，未经过完善开垦，疼得他眼冒金星。Howard比平时激动了十倍。当然，他们的性爱总是百分之百地投入，但Howard在此前从未失去风度。这很好，几乎是 _太好了_ ，他仿佛又回到了十六岁，绝密的肮脏的疼痛与快乐。  
　　没预兆地Tony射了出来，双腿一软，体内的肌肉收缩，Howard几乎来不及退出，最后喷洒在了他的背上，黑色的布料开出一片粘稠的花朵。  
　　但他们不向对方说抱歉。Howard若有所思地看着Tony，而Tony别开了视线。  
  
　　用性爱来放松，然后再次投入工作，原来Howard和他有相似的作息方式。Tony冲了个凉，看见Howard已经收拾干净了他们先前的混乱。“就好像你爱上我的大脑了一样。”Tony说，“遭殃的却是屁股。”  
　　“我想跟你的大脑做爱！”Howard说得就好像他是认真的，他招呼Tony过来，“别吃你自己的醋。”  
　　水滴顺着头发滑落下来，Tony习惯性地想要甩头，却被按在凳子上，Howard掀起衣服包住他的头顶，用力把他擦干。Tony被包裹在汗液、机油和Howard本有的味道混合着的稀薄空气中，脸颊贴着Howard的肚子。他闭上眼睛，这几乎像是个依靠。  
　　当Tony被从衣服监狱中放出来时，Howard说：“欢迎来到科学怪人的世界。”  
　　Howard一贯地讲究排场，和Tony所了解的一样，他甚至没有注意到Howard触碰了什么机关按钮，不大（但也够大了）的工作室忽然转变成了另外一个模样，如同魔术一样的科学，那就是他父亲热衷的。现在的工作室看上去更凌乱一些，从桌子上和地上堆放的各种零件Tony几乎可以还原Howard的活动轨迹，他曾在这里得意地完成了这条手臂，一路捡起扳手、丢下大号十字螺丝刀，然后把桌子那一头的设计图纸一股脑儿地丢进垃圾桶。  
　　然后Tony认出了这是什么——Project Tomorrow。他没有出声，只是看向Howard，不很明白对方给他展示这个意味着什么。  
　　Arsenal机器人系统[1]，尽管现在还是一地散落的零件，日后仍然是美军最出色的自动防故障武器之一，在冷战中发挥了无可替代的作用，后来封存在Stark大厦；当然，在不远的将来也给复仇者们惹过不少麻烦。又是一位还没相识的老熟人。  
　　而他的父亲创造了它。现在，年轻的Howard正在兴奋地对Tony描述着关于它的未来将会成为的样子：“嘿，这是不是很酷？”  
　　“Yeah yeah，这个超赞。”Tony说，他还在想怎么才能表现得不那么敷衍时，Howard脸上已经挂上了笑容：“你会跟我一起完成它，对吧？”Tony只好犹豫地点了点头，Howard举起机器人未完全成型的头颅，“我们需要给他一个大脑。”  
　　Tony愣住了。Mistress计算机制导系统，脑波模式来自他的母亲Maria。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　注[1]：根据漫画设定Arsenal Robot是一个冷战期间美国政府让Howard建造的项目，这里擅自借用模糊设定提前时间请假装没看见（。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　标题是之前随便copy了中文翻译，总觉得很拗口一直忘了改。这歌题目是致敬鲍勃·迪伦的Subterranean Homesick Blues，歌曲描述了一个外星人在地球上的思乡情绪。Subterranean这个词做形容词是“地表下的，隐藏的， 暗中的”，作名词才是地下室/住在地下的人；而Alien除了是外星人，还有“局外人，外地人”的意思，当时选题目选的也是这一层。  
> 　　于是改过之后的题目是：隐秘思家的异乡人。感觉更拗口了。。。。  
> 　　Anyway, I just leave it on the table（Dakin脸  
> 　　  
> 　　警告：本章轻微恋童/一定程度上的自恋倾向？/俄狄浦斯情结

　　Part One  
　　“……后来Obi说他可以找人来，我不认为这是个好主意，直到我把研发部门的位置给了——你走神了。”Howard说。  
　　“什么？我没有。”Tony回答，“Obadiah Stane，研发部门。对吧？”是的他确实走神了，听到Obadiah的名字，或许他该提醒Howard注意这家伙。Howard多半 _已经_ 在留意了。而这不是他走神的原因。 _研发部门_ ，多么熟悉的名字。  
　　然后Howard突然想到了一个好主意：“嘿，或许我应该把 _你_ 放进研发部门。”  
　　Tony心里一抽，Howard _不会_ 知道当年他就把Tony丢进了R&D。他耸耸肩：“如果你愿意的话。——但愿我不要做得太好。”  
　　如果说Tony有个不错的童年时期，和一个虽然有诸多烦恼，但仍然称得上学业有成、备受瞩目青少年时期，那么初次在Stark工业获得一席之地、也就是在研发部门打拼的那几年，则是让他很久之后都无法忘怀的噩梦。  
　　哦，这当然不是外人所见。在媒体看来，这位科技新贵可是一颗冉冉上升的明星呢（事实也正是如此）。然而Tony一直都知道自己没办法让他求全责备的父亲满意，他甚至没有 _奢望_ 过这一点。  
　　鉴于Howard对他儿子的仇视程度，Tony一直没有想明白，父亲为什么会让他进R&D。嘿，这简直就像某种恩赐。众所周知，研发部门是Stark工业最重要的一个部门，毫不夸张地说，它是这整个庞大的商业帝国的灵魂所在。也许Howard知道最终他的毕生心血只能交到Tony手上，情感—— _完全负面的_ ——不能左右一个成功商人的思维？  
　　或者仅仅为了羞辱他那被别人吹捧为卓绝非凡，在他看来却一无是处的儿子。Tony知道答案是后者，因为媒体前的和气表象并不能让每一天变得好过一点，反而更坏。Tony不得不绞尽脑汁去取悦那颗兼具科学家与商界领袖的头脑，每一份企划书与设计蓝图，递交上去却被一次又一次地扔回来，像是一场没有尽头、甚至没有对手的竞争，他不知道怎样才算好，但十分清楚自己做得有多么不好：Howard的表情总能说明一切。  
　　这种挫败感伴随着他成为研发部门的首席设计师，继而成为研发部门的boss，最终随着那场车祸，他成为了整个Stark工业的CEO，Tony以为随着Howard离世一切噩梦都会结束，然而事实却是他永远失去了那个看不见的对手，可Tony知道他一直在那里，一直比他自己更优秀、更完美、永远无法超越。  
　　“你讨厌我的研发部门。为什么？你甚至还没见识过它有多棒！”年轻的Howard不满地说。  
　　“不是讨厌，”Tony干巴巴地说，“只是有点心理阴影。”  
　　“得了吧，”Howard挑起嘴角，那是一种昭然若揭的笑容。“我知道你有多棒。”  
　　  
　　Tony当然棒极了。自从再次进入研发部门，他获得了来自Howard的比他 _整个青少年时期_ 得到的都要多的注意力。太多了，事实上，Howard简直难以从他身上移开视线，这挺糟糕的，Tony几乎开始考虑 _是得_ 做点保护措施，防止Howard对他的大脑图谋不轨了。  
　　而随着他们在一起工作的时间增长，在一起的休息时间也同比增长，Tony作为歌手的副业也被迫停止。“嘿，”Tony抱怨道，“我并不是卖身给Stark了，好吗？”  
　　“Tony Stark，”Howard说，“我倒是觉得这是个不错的名字。”  
　　Tony僵了僵，Howard则舔舔嘴唇：“作为你对Stark工业杰出贡献的酬谢，”他略带神秘地说，“今天晚饭后我带你去个地方。”  
　　Tony没说他差点硬了因为Howard的嗓音该死的性感。该死的。  
　　距离他们正式相识已经半年了，如果这是个出去吃饭的理由的话。Jarvis对此表示认同，毕竟人们需要放松，尤其是长期从事高强度的脑力劳动——兼体力，Howard补充。为什么不呢，Tony想，他认识Howard已经45年了，而他父亲 _从未_ 邀请过他出外共进晚餐。  
　　同时，当然，他们认识半年了，Howard确切地知道Tony那个“哦操”的表情是什么意思。他舔着下午茶小蛋糕留在手指上的奶油，“怎么样？听上去不错吧？”  
　　Tony想了想：“不太好，但愿别是什么专开给富豪的红灯区之类的。”  
　　晚餐中规中矩，每个人都知道应该如何在公共场合表现得像个绅士。不得不说，这挺无聊的。Tony打着哈欠但愿等会儿的红灯区之行至少有趣一点儿。  
　　而最终他们到达的只是一个夜市。难以想象张扬浮夸的天使之城还有这么朴素隐蔽的地方，与其他地方夜晚的灯红酒绿相比，这里显得有些拥挤昏暗，窄窄的小路挤满了小摊和来往的人群，甚至开不进一辆轿车。  
　　Howard似乎知道Tony的想法，“下车吧，你会知道的。”  
　　他们下了车，刚走了三五步就差点被人流冲开，Howard自然地抓住Tony的手腕，Tony反手一握，手指扣在了一起。  
　　这里唯一与洛杉矶别处毫无二致的就是无处不在的喧嚣。贩卖着奇形怪状商品和玩物的当地人，大声叫喊或者悄声讨价还价的顾客，打扮各异的印度人、中国人和吉普赛人，像是正要开口诉说什么重大的秘密，对上路人不经意的目光，却又像是受惊一样缩回黑暗中。  
　　“够奇怪的，huh？”Howard低声说，“这是个黑市，”他解释说，“任何东西，只要你想买，没有找不到的。”  
　　Tony不置可否地眨了眨眼，眼角的余光瞥见一个地摊上的物件，忽然停下了脚步。这可一点儿道理都没有——  
　　一套乐高积木。  
　　好吧，乐高积木没什么特别的，显然Howard也这么想。他说：“不意外你喜欢玩这个。”Tony把它买了下来，看上去若有所思，Howard打算把盒子拿过来看看，却被Tony挡住了。  
　　Tony说：“这个你不能碰！它是我的。”  
　　Howard看着他眨眨眼。“好吧。”他说。  
　　而Howard来这里是为了找一个人，等他们到的时候，她已经在等着了。那是一张有着奇异之美的非洲面孔。她用古老神秘的非洲方言和Howard交流，过了一会儿，她从铺子里面取出一个小包裹交给Howard，优雅地对Tony点点头，转身回去没有再出来。  
　　“看起来遥远的外星科技总是跟非洲大陆有着莫名的联系。”Howard说，他打量着手里的布包，继而看向Tony，“你相信有外星人吗？”  
　　Tony尽量不面部抽搐：“很可能有。” _其中一个就在我的床上_ ， _勾引我的智能管家_ ！  
　　很可能是他们中间最好的一个。  
　　“这里面的东西或许能告诉我们答案。”Howard进一步解释，“这是‘你可以管它叫外星物质探测器’，别问我它是怎么来的，仍然有很多问题我们无法解释，以现在的科技水平。”  
　　这很正常，无论什么时候的科技水平都绝对仍有难以解释的事情，“或许是因为外星科技也在进步。”  
　　“是的，有可能，”Howard挑挑眉，然后看向Tony，“或许我需要一个大脑探测器，就能知道为什么你不让我碰那些乐高了。”  
　　Tony没有回答因为这听上去可能很蠢：Howard书房的众多摆设中曾经有过一个乐高积木小人，Tony私下里管它叫钢铁侠——这几乎算是他的铁壳的一个灵感来源。虽然那蠢透了的塑料方块根本不是铁。  
　　在Tony还很小的时候——他父亲还没那么讨厌他的时候——他喜欢满屋子乱跑，那是一种儿童的探险精神，把屋子搞得乱七八糟，然后等待一场来自母亲充满爱意的温柔训斥。那时他还太小，不明白人类对于关注的自然需求，也不懂得横冲直撞的限度。当他的城市丛林冒险终于进行到父亲的书房时，他一次看到了“钢铁侠”。  
　　对他来说，那是个高大的家伙，怀着敬畏与期待，Tony伸手试图触碰，却被及时厉声制止：“ _这个你不能碰_ ！ _它是我的_ 。”Howard说。毫不意外他会那么生气，毕竟Tony的父亲是个喜怒无常的混蛋。但仍不懂事的Tony只是嚎啕大哭起来，然后被扔出了房间。  
　　让Tony意外的是，上回的“书房参观”他并没有发现乐高小人的踪影，不然还能趁机问问它的来历呢。  
　　  
　　回到家后，Howard开始鼓捣那个据说可以探测出外星生命迹象的精密装置，Tony对此不感兴趣因为他在专心致志地搭那些积木。他完全知道“钢铁侠”的每一个身体构造，Tony少年时期曾无数次远远地观察和仔细地完善构造图。让他惊讶的是那东西很精确，竟然没有一处可以增改。  
　　完全拼完之后Tony却忽然觉得，或许正像那些过去了的他不能忘怀的一切，本来没有什么，只是平平淡淡地在发生着的事情，只因为他太过执着，如果早早能够放下，可能过去的几十年也不至于如此沉重。然而当他抬头看见Howard从工作室里出来，却又十分明白，这一切有多么值得。  
　　Howard看起来有些迷茫。或许以后可以给他讲讲外星人的故事，Tony想。  
　　“那是什么？”Howard问，他正看着那堆积木。  
　　Tony耸耸肩，“既是病也是药。”在Tony的印象中它很大，像是一尊背负着武器的神祇，现在看来却只是区区积木罢了。他把它递给Howard，“送给你。”  
　　Howard接过来看了看，漂亮的小东西。“嗯哼。那我把它放在书房好了。”他转身往楼上走。  
　　Tony却忽然抬起头来，脸色煞白。他突然明白了。他这才明白。  
　　他正在创造历史。

　　Part Two  
　　他正在创造历史。Tony仔细回味着这个想法，毫无疑问，他最终会回到属于他的时间线上，鉴于他们现在任何一个细微决定都有可能直接影响到未来的发展，甚至直接关乎Tony Stark这个人是不是还能存在，为了防止事情变得更糟，他应该尽早离开。  
　　但这同时也是一个机会。不仅仅关系到他个人，Tony想到的是更深远的事情：复仇者中存在矛盾，这一点不言自明，他们中的大部分人同时拥有既能保护也能毁灭的能力和超乎寻常的智慧头脑，不幸的是，他们 _并不总站在同一队_ 。超能力并不是提供保护的必要理由，这让作为维系纽带的道德感显得不堪一击，尤其是牵扯上个人利益——和生命安全。  
　　总有一天这些矛盾会被激化：当越来越多的超能力拥有者被发现和收编（被神盾局，九头蛇或者其他什么人，管它呢），他们将不可避免地从特权小队变成被归纳在一个庞大的体系里受制者。政府、媒体和那些被过度保护的忧心忡忡的华盛顿DC居民，他们可不希望保护自己的枪杆们太聪明。  
　　一旦有人蓄意挑拨，而超级英雄内部产生分化，后果几乎不堪设想。[1]  
　　Tony不知道要怎么做才能阻止这种情况发生，但至少在现在这个时间点，队长还在沉睡，万磁王还没学会控制自己的超能力，而Banner博士还没有出生。  
　　Tony趴在一片黑暗中眨了眨眼睛。Howard在旁边睡得正熟，完全没有察觉他内心的翻腾。  
　　这是个悖论。要是将来在Howard的时间线里，他没有跟Maria结婚，没有一个叫Tony Stark的儿子，Tony就不会继续存在；而只要Tony还是Tony，Howard就一定会发现过去的奥秘。一直以来他父亲对他的厌恶就是因为这个吗？他终于明白了他该死的儿干了多么不得了的事情？  
　　然后他忽然睁大了眼睛。Tony从未了解自己的父亲，他 _认为_ Howard恨他，因为他父亲对他视而不见、总是躲得远远的；那么事实或许是，Howard只是根本无法面对自己16岁的儿子，否则会忍不住脱下他的裤子蹂躏他稚嫩的后穴，用自己早已硬透了的阴茎贯穿他把他操得哭着求饶？  
　　 **哦** 。Tony把脸埋进枕头深深地吐了口气，感觉脸上有些发烫。如果Howard曾在暗中留意他，就不会忽略他那些拙劣的调情，也许他带着晦暗的神色离开之后就会立刻快速走进房间锁上房门，来不及走进洗手间，只能解开裤子靠在门上，双手颤抖地套弄自己直到把精液涂抹在木质门板上。  
　　Tony闭上眼睛，摸索着自己开始变硬的阴茎。Howard的呼吸流畅而平稳。这真有点儿难以启齿但他幻想过这个，在Tony少年时期那些的孤独夜晚，他的父母终于不再隐瞒他们之间的矛盾，Howard开始整夜地不回家，而Maria在给Tony塞好被子和一个晚安吻之后，Tony敢肯定她回卧室之后会趴在床上哭泣。  
　　Tony睁大眼睛摒住呼吸，却听不到丝毫的动静。然后他会慢慢地开始自慰，参杂着罪恶感、愧疚和一份难以言表的报复心理，他幻想他父亲和对他投怀送抱的妓女们疯狂地性交，Maria的衣服被他父亲强行扯开，泪珠从她漂亮的脸蛋上滚落而她只是用眼神审判着他一句话都不说，这种姿态让Howard更加暴怒，他伸手捏住Maria的下巴逼迫她张嘴，Tony用手指蹭着自己的嘴唇，幻想他父亲解开裤子，蓄势待发的阴茎弹出来，然后Tony在他自己的指缝中达到高潮。  
　　他不确定在他自慰的时候Maria有没有听见什么，毕竟床上垫的席梦思有些年份了在剧烈的冲撞下难免发出吱呀的响声，然而他从未给房门上锁。如果Howard闯入，他会射给他父亲看。他曾经有过这样一次机会然而他错过了，或许正是从那以后，他父亲开始对他避而不见。Howard再没进过他的房间。  
　　现下Howard舒服地翻了个身，正面朝着Tony。Tony从枕头里稍稍地侧过脸来，已经长得有点长的头发遮在眼前，透过被窗帘挡住的朦胧月光，Howard的五官变得柔和起来。 _我可以射在他脸上_ 。  
　　Tony转回枕头里，快速地撸了一发，在射出前从床上爬了起来，走进洗手间。  
　　他审视着镜子里的自己。46岁，肌肉松弛，疲倦，下巴上满是参差的胡茬。一根精神饱满的阴茎，性感度仍然是满分。  
　　“怎么？你这个淫荡的小东西，我还不能满足你么？”Howard突然出现在门口，一丝不挂，声音懒洋洋的，带着鼻音。  
　　Tony转过身对着他，“过来。”Howard慢吞吞地走过去，Tony摸了摸他的脸蛋，然后按着他的头顶把他压下去，Howard挑起嘴角，跪在方毯上，握住Tony的阴茎用口水湿润它。  
　　 _我会因此遭到报应的_ 。Tony想，说得好像谁在乎一样。Tony把自己从Howard的吞吐中捞出来，精液一股一股地喷出，它们被涂在Howard的眼睛、额头和鼻翼上。  
　　“嘿！”Howard抗议着，随手在脸上一抹，然后把指尖送进嘴里。Tony顺着洗手台滑了下来，坐在Howard面前，扯出一个疲惫的笑容：“去洗脸。”  
　　Howard闻言站起来，叉开双腿隔着Tony打开水龙头，Tony的脸正贴在他的大腿根部，于是抬起双手扶着Howard的腰，脸颊蹭了蹭他温暖的下腹，然后在他肚脐附近印了个吻。Howard洗完脸以后顺势在Tony旁边坐下，两人并排靠着洗手台。  
　　“想谈谈？”Howard问。  
　　Tony没说话，Howard知道自己可能要多说一点。“我不知道你经历过什么，如果你愿意说的话，我很乐意听。”他挠挠鼻子，“我想给你讲讲我的过去。”  
　　Tony一愣。Howard创办了Stark工业，是在他祖父老Howard去世之后，而关于Howard Stark Sr.的生平和他父亲的早期生涯，Tony所知道的并不比当时的媒体多。Howard只是自顾自地继续往下说：  
　　“我18岁时老爸就去世了，留给我了一大笔遗产；没有现在多，当然，但在当时也绝不是一笔小数目。在那之前，我跟着他做过一些其他的生意，后来我开始干这个，”他耸耸肩，“别人管我叫军火商。”[2]  
　　“很难说我有个怎样的童年。老爸总是不在家，我猜妈妈一定为此伤透了心。但不管怎么说，他教会了我人生中最重要的东西，探索和尝试。”Howard微笑了一下而Tony看着前方。我想他已经做得足够好，他培养出了一个完美的儿子。  
　　“嘿，猜怎么着？”Howard突然说，“我绝对不会拥有一个儿子。多可怕，我已经是一个糟糕的儿子了，可别再当个糟糕的父亲。”  
　　噢，所以你娶了Maria。你是把她当成你的女儿！Tony开口，说出的却是：“不，你会是个好父亲的。”  
　　Howard愣了愣，然后有些懊恼地垂下头。“你让我觉得我有个竞争对手。”  
　　Tony这时才真正地笑了起来，却不知道是在对他说还是在对自己说：“想开点，这是好事。他会让你进步的。”  
　　他用了三十年才搞明白，原来曾经的那位假想敌是他自己。Howard恐怕要花更久一些的时间。Tony站了起来，看向Howard，“我要去睡觉了。在这之前你还想再来一发吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　注[1]：这一段基本上属于内战起始相关，因为现实时间线还没发展到那里（也许是2016年），所以这里只作为Tony的担忧一笔带过，不直接命名。  
> 　　注[2]：Howard Stark的原型是当时的世界首富霍华德·休斯，老马那部野史传记《飞行家》就是讲他。因为Earth-616里Howard Stark Sr.的历史都没怎么提，这里借鉴了Hughes生平和背景资料，作补充。  
> 　　*另外关于恋父和恋母情结就不多说了，个人理解。文中仅表现在Tony潜意识里会叫Howard父亲而叫Maria名字。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　最近在读Kip Thorne大大《星际穿越的科学》虽然读不懂，但是感觉整个人生境界都不一样了_(:з」∠)_  
> 　　下章开始换成Howard视角，终于到从构思开始就想写的场景啦！

　　“你知道，最近我一直都在为这事儿烦心。”Howard说着，把手里画满设计图和计算公式的草稿纸团成一团，随手丢在废纸篓附近，“我试着提取宇宙魔方的能量，从红骷髅的超级武器里，”他解释道，“这很危险，当然了，所以我想找点更安全的东西。”他停了停，漫无目的地盯着Tony的胸口。  
　　Tony眨着眼睛，幸亏他早已做完手术，把胸前的弧反应堆丢掉了，是不是？“嗯，我可以帮忙的。”  
　　“我当然需要你帮忙。”Howard做了个“过来”的手势，Tony从门边走过去，Howard自然地把脸埋在了他的肚子上。Tony轻轻地按着他的后颈，把手指插进年轻的科学家乱糟糟的头发里。“这可不是一个星期不睡觉就能够完成的项目，我们甚至不知道要怎么开始。”Howard闷声说，“也许经年累月，我们也难以找到那个合适的元素。有时候这让我觉得我们所做的一切都是没有意义的。”他抬起头，看起来有些黯淡，“我是说，红骷髅已经死了，又有谁在乎呢？”  
　　Tony愣了愣，随即被一种无以名状的酸涩、发胀的情绪包围了。Howard从未向任何人展示过他脆弱的一面，在Tony的印象中，他才是个像钢铁一样的男人，冷酷和强硬，兼而有之，Tony未曾遗传其中之一。现在这种自然流露的示弱，几乎让Tony双腿发软。  
　　“嘿，”他跪在他父亲面前，Howard随着他的动作弯下腰，Tony伸手摸着他的嘴角，“相信我，这不是没有意义的。对我来说它意味着很多，” _太多了_ ，但他不能说这个，Tony握住他的手放在自己胸前，“这里，你能感觉到吗？以后你会明白的。这是我的一切。”　　  
　　Tony醒了过来。一片黑暗之中，他认出自己的卧室，会自动调节温度的、忽然间过于巨大的床垫和一片寂静无声。Jarvis……他在心里呼喊，知道如果不开口出声，他的AI不会回应。他感到寒冷，这就是现代智能能够给他的所有。  
　　他知道自己刚才做了个噩梦，虽然内容一丁点也回想不起来。自从他回来之后便经常做噩梦，在梦里感到委屈，哭得像个婴儿；继而醒转过来，长时间地盯着天花板发呆。  
　　  
　　当Tony终于回到了2014年，听到他的AI Jarvis用优雅迷人的电子音说“Welcome home，Sir”时，觉得这一切都该死的不真实。作为一个科学家，Tony从来相信科学的无限性和人类的狭隘：永远不应该停止探索尚未能够给出合理解释的事物，因为探究是人类的本性；但是，恐惧、拒绝思考和耽于安乐，同样是人的本性。  
　　镜子里的他和几个月前——或者说5年前，几乎没有任何区别，44岁的Tony看上去无所不能，49岁也一样。  
　　“Jarvis你知道，当我们说时间机器的时候，实际是在说微型人造虫洞，对吧？”Tony说，拒绝谈一谈为什么他的时空旅行耗费了比Jarvis预期中长出好几个月的时间。“感谢圣母Maria。我还担心等我回来已经是几个世纪以后了呢。”  
　　这不妨Jarvis飞快地理解了他的意思，“是的，Sir，但——”而Tony打断了他：“这意味着我还可以再做一次。只要时间把握得足够精细，我可以回到那个时间点。”  
　　“你知道某些时间定点是没有办法改变的。”Jarvis说。  
　　Tony伸手触摸着空气，就像透过空无一物在触碰另一个世界。  
　　听说Tony终于放弃玩失踪后，队长第一个冲进他家，把站在冰箱前喝着颜色恶心的果汁的Tony一拳打到了洗手池，开始絮絮叨叨地谴责Tony胆敢在这么关键的时刻连续八个月全无音信该死的Jarvis连半个字都不肯透露（ _抱歉_ ， _他被静音了_ ），Barnes的情况一直不稳定而九头蛇仍然占据绝对优势，神盾局腹背受敌，整个世界都处于危险之中指不定九头蛇还藏有什么惊人武器，直到他发现Tony甚至根本没有防御的念头，满脸的一点儿也不他妈的在乎。  
　　“Tony。”Steve说，“发生什么事了？”  
　　“听说Loki又和他哥搞到一起了。这贱人。”  
　　Steve瞪着他。Tony把没洒完的最后一口果汁倒进嘴里，“What？”  
　　Steve茫然地摇了摇头，“你说话越来越像Howard了。”  
　　后来他就像个尽职的神盾局顾问一样听从队长、或者偶尔是直接来自Coulson的命令，友善地和每一位同事相处，却变得完全地沉默寡言了起来，甚至对Jarvis。有时候他会让Jarvis把他按在地上操到射出，一言不发，只因为他需要这个。然后他继续完善他的“Tardis”，甚至去和一向跟他们敬而远之的X-Men借资料，Jarvis指出这种科技很危险，Tony甚至没反驳也没搭理他。  
  
　　鉴于他回到2014年而那些已经发生过的事情和他所经历的没有任何不同——Tony特意让Jarvis调阅了资料，Obadiah Stane，IvanVanko或是他们没能一起完成Arsenal机器人系统——精确到每一个时间点的每一秒，Tony终于明白这是一段精密的循环时空，无法更改和替换，因为未来和过去的两条时间线相对于对方而言都是初次发生，就好像命中注定要这么做一样：  
　　在弧反应堆这件事上，直到最后Tony也没有“作弊”。这是一个赌注惊人的测试，但他必须要知道，在那段录像带中救了他的命的究竟是Howard还是他自己，即使他有可能会因此丧生。 _而他做到了_ 。Tony努力让自己不要哭出来。  
　　但事实上，Tony痛恨命中注定，因为这该死的违背科学。  
　　他必须再做一次。没有什么操蛋事实是不可改变的。  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　从这章开始换Howard视角，也就是说，可能会有恋童的擦边球。仅限精神描写，当然也不算真的恋童，但是鉴于情况比较特殊，请视自己的接受程度选择食用。

　　1969年的秋天，Howard并未完全留意他的慈善晚会名单上Carbonell这个姓氏，直到Maria被人引荐到他面前。他再也不能听进去任何语句，只是直直地盯着面前看上去刚刚成年的少女，那时他52岁。  
　　那金发的女孩正在竭尽全力不教自己表现得太激动，手指紧紧地捏着对她来说有些太厚太重了的晚装礼服裙边，脸蛋上泛着红晕，Howard看着她的眼睛，几乎忘记呼吸。  
　　“原谅我的鲁莽，”他轻轻地开口，女孩不得不身体前倾才能在噪杂的环境中分辨他的声音，“你该不会恰好有个哥哥……？”  
　　“没有，先生，”她的声音轻快悦耳，眼睛也在笑，“我是独生女，妈妈和爸爸也没有兄弟姐妹，我是我们家唯一的孩子。您为什么这么问？”  
　　Howard摇了摇头，下意识地扯起嘴角笑了一下。“你的裙子真漂亮。”  
　　听到人家夸她的裙子，Maria的眼睛亮了起来，整个儿好看的小脸蛋都亮了起来，“您真好心，先生。妈妈和我准备了整整三个礼拜才挑好这套礼服，可晚会上没人注意到它，除了您！”  
　　“那是因为你的美丽使它失色了。”Howard说。  
  
　　后来他们结婚了。决定得很仓促，很多人都不认为这是个好主意，然而那些不绝于耳窃窃私语反倒让Howard下定决心，一次一次地登门造访终于把这漂亮的小百灵娶到了手。人们说，真是一对璧人佳偶，他们如此般配以至于连他们自己也渐渐开始相信那些人前的欢声笑语都成了真，他们无论到哪里都出双入对，Maria Stark开始被冠以慈善家的头衔，这也成了她此后一生的身份。  
　　那一年过得飞快，就像在不知不觉中到了1970年的夏天，纽约长岛的城市精灵挥了挥荧光棒，为他们带来了一个婴儿。产床边上Howard呆滞地看着他的妻子，对自己的新身份感到迷茫，而Maria虚弱地笑着，却像是得到了整个世界。她问她的丈夫：“我们要给他起什么名字？”正是在说出这句话时，她变忽然成了一位母亲，那个会紧张兮兮地抓着裙子的小姑娘从此消失。  
　　这时Howard才意识到那个脆弱的皱巴巴的小生命是一个“他”，而不再是“它”了。  
　　他们像第一次见面时那样专注地看着对方，忽然大笑起来，以为周身弥漫的温暖气息就是爱情，全然忘记他们甚至还没有机会真正地相互了解，Howard只是深深地爱上了她的眼睛而Maria一点也不知道，她优雅而富有的丈夫是个混蛋酒鬼。  
　　“叫他Anthony。”Howard决定，“Anthony Edward Stark。”  
　　“Anthony。”Maria温柔地笑了，对着医生怀里模样难看的小婴儿张开手臂，“Come here，我的小Tony。”  
  
　　“这该死的孩子。把他弄走，Maria！”Howard头昏脑涨。四岁的Tony是个定时炸弹，Howard从未见过这么烦人的东西，他会毁掉你所有舒适放松的美好傍晚时光，像穿山甲一样横冲直撞——要知道，这可是Howard价值连城的工作室——而你稍微瞪他一眼，他就没命地大哭。  
　　更何况Maria永远护着他。她只会责备地瞪着Howard，然后把那个讨厌的小东西牵走。他们已经三年多没有做爱了。事实上，自从这小鬼出生之后，Maria的生活重心一下就变得只剩下了她的儿子。并不是说Howard没有性生活，他当然有，愿意对他敞开双腿的人多的是，但他 _可笑的_ 不能碰他的妻子。  
　　见鬼去吧，Maria，和他们该死的儿子一样。  
　　——很难说是从什么时候开始，或许是第一次Maria抱歉地拜托Howard给Tony换尿布因为她正在忙于给自己化妆，后来这项工作究竟应该由谁来做就再也难有定论，又或者是Howard第一次醉醺醺地回家身上带着刺鼻的劣质香水气味，而不是像往常一样双眼朦胧地对Maria说些好听的情话，忽然清醒那么一瞬间盯着她的眼睛充满爱意；总之他们之间的很多东西改变了，甚至不再能好好说话，一切甜言蜜语都已经灰飞烟灭，就像从未存在过。  
　　他们根本是完全不同的人，没有一丝一毫的相似，难以想象当初怎么就鬼迷心窍地结了婚。没有选择地，他们只能用最丑陋的嘴脸对待彼此，不再有性爱，而这只是为当时的冲动付出的全部代价的一小部分。但他们不会离婚。哦，别开玩笑了，他们不能。美国人民需要信仰，不是吗——尤其是在失去了队长之后。  
　　Howard气冲冲地拍上工作室的门，回自己的卧室去。是的，由于Maria的执意要求，他们早就分房已久。Tony跟他妈妈一起睡。毫无道理，难道他就不能自己睡吗？他 _见鬼的_ 可是个男孩。这天杀的孩子毁了他们的性生活。  
　　 _Tony_ ……  
　　Howard已经很努力地 _不去想_ 某些事情了。 _他的_ Tony，消失和出现得一样突然。  
  
　　从那时候到现在已经过去多久了？Howard给了自己十秒钟，但那是一个不用想就了然于心的答案。回卧室之前路过厨房，他给自己倒了杯牛奶，准备靠在床头读本书，结束这不称心的一天。  
　　二十五年过去了，对宇宙魔方的研究很难说有什么实质性的进展，但也绝非一无所获；眼下Howard正在筹备的是另一件事：即将开幕的Stark Expo “City of the Future”（明日世界博览会）。他隐约有个想法，却尚未能把它清晰地整理出来。 _科技发展的水平局限了他的时代_ 。  
　　Howard端着牛奶慢慢地爬上楼梯，橡木扶手微凉的触感让人心安。曾经他们住在洛杉矶，Tony在楼梯的拐角处给了他第一个口活儿。 _现在别想这个_ ，他对自己说。但你不能抹杀一种感觉。越是试图忽视它，它就会变得越清晰，当Howard不得不做点什么时，他关上卧室的门，然后在门后发现了Tony。  
　　“Daddy！”被发现的同时，Tony蹲在了地上，两只小手攥成拳头，开心地上下挥舞。他是个很漂亮的孩子，笑起来尤其是。这让Howard莫名地烦躁。  
　　“出去。”Howard双手卡着他的腋窝把他拎起来，伸腿勾开虚掩的门把Tony扔出去，“别进我的房间。去找妈妈，你该睡觉了。”  
　　“不！”Tony细细的童声带着点委屈，“我要Daddy！”在Howard来得及把门重新关上之前，Tony像炮弹一样冲回来，死死地抱住Howard的腿。  
　　Howard想再次把他甩开，却在看见Tony咬住嘴唇仰着头，眼睛里开始蓄满泪水时停下了动作。 _噢_ ， _上帝啊_ 。Howard下意识地揉了揉Tony的脑袋，我 _真不该_ 给你取这个名字。他一蹲下身，Tony立刻扑进他怀里，肉乎乎软绵绵的胳膊紧紧地圈在Howard的脖子上。  
　　当Howard把他丢在床上，允许他喝掉了半杯牛奶，脱下鞋子和衣服之后，Tony很快就困了。“要亲亲。”他模模糊糊地嘟哝，Howard亲了亲手指，按在他的额头上。于是Tony带着满意的笑容睡着了。  
　　麻烦的东西。Howard放下书，走进卫生间冲了个澡，出来发现Tony已经睡得横铺在了床上。  
　　后来的两个月里，Howard废寝忘食地做出了明日之城的模型，并且录下了一段视频。将来，可能是很久之后——在他身故之后，Tony，他的儿子会看到这个视频，也许他会明白，也许他永远都不明白。  
　　把这个孩子养育成人，Howard想，这即是一种救赎。


	9. Chapter 9

  
　　Tony跟Jarvis很亲近。倒不是说Howard会为此嫉妒，他从来不喜欢孩子，尤其是在Tony进入青春期以后，开始越来越叛逆，就像是存心要跟父亲对着干似的，仗着自己那些不足为道的小聪明招摇过市，让Howard愈发地反感。  
　　好在他再也不粘着Howard了。甚至Maria。那个会哭丧着脸满屋子跑的小鬼不见了，Howard不再需要为他的书房、卧室和实验感到担忧，因为他儿子根本不会再涉足这些地方。事实上，自从他和Maria开始不分场合地频繁吵架以后（当然，有镜头对准他们时除外），再也没有人阻拦Howard毫无顾忌地酗酒，而Maria除了在面对记者和她儿子时带着笑容，其他时候简直像个他妈的行尸走肉；他们大而且空的房子没有半点儿所谓“美式家庭的温馨气氛”，Tony去学校的日子里，这里简直就是一座死城。  
　　虽然在Tony回家时几乎也没什么变化。  
　　大部分时间，他把自己关在房间里，天晓得他究竟在干什么。其他时候他有各种各样的同学聚会，一旦出门没有人知道他什么时候会回来。Jarvis可能知道，但Howard从来没有问过。他又不关心他该死的儿子，何况他自己也经常不在家。漫无目的地去个混乱肮脏地方，听一些言不由衷的话，看几张奉承谄媚的笑脸，只要不是回家，哪里都好。  
　　除开自己的生活变得一团糟以外，Howard不太清楚为什么自己要 _这么_ 生气。  
　　Tony的第一年寒假回家时带回来了一本杂志，1986年11/12月号的《麻省理工Technology Review》，刻意而自得地把它平摊在沙发上，内页赫然是Tony署名的一篇关于时空与物质内在联系的研究报告。[1]  
　　Howard一直知道他的儿子和他之间存在某种无形的较劲，搞不懂是不是所有的父子之间都是如此，只是Tony似乎格外把这种愚蠢可笑的竞赛当回事，不遗余力地要让他的父亲注意到他。这全然没有意义，Howard皱着眉头，男孩子永远不需要过多的表扬与赞美，而且他做得远远不够 _好_ 。何况剽窃别人的创意从来不是什么值得嘉奖的事情。  
　　是的，Howard自己也正在进行同一个命题的研究，而且，他可是在 _实际地_ 做某些东西。纸上谈兵有什么了不起的？  
　　Howard明白，虽然战争早已结束，和平却远没有到来，如果真的有外星科技存在，人类相互之间的厮杀根本不值一提。在创立神盾局后的三十多年间，他们已经接触到了太多不可想象的远古黑科技，人类的寿数已是短板，想要获得什么优势，只能不遗余力地延长寿命。他们在做的事情，九头蛇同样也在研究，鉴于在道德层面上九头蛇远比他们走得更远，从长远来看，很难说神盾局有获胜的可能，好在时代对科技的禁锢并不仅仅左右神盾局的步伐，至少他们可以在其他方面加速前进。  
　　Howard想到的是虫洞。不是说几光年外的宇宙中那些辽阔无边的神秘物质，而是可以限定在一座建筑之中的人造微型虫洞。可想而知，如果这种构想能够实现，该是多么不可想象的进步。当然，在他的时代大概是看不到这一天的到来了，但这并不能阻碍Howard的研究和实验， _这可不仅仅是数据_ 。  
　　对于这些，他天真幼稚的儿子一无所知。虽然在Tony的论文中确实提及了一些他忽略了的部分。Howard需要跟他谈一谈。  
　　  
　　一 _个坏时机_ ，Howard想。他推开门，看到他16岁的儿子躲在被子里自慰。  
　　Howard _没有想_ ，事实上；如遭雷击，确切地说。Tony僵坐着，他几乎是立刻意识到了那些不自觉地喘息和脸上明显的红晕意味着什么，接着不理智的怒意几乎吞噬了他，那一刹那他只想把Tony从床上拽下来，狠狠地揍他的屁股，让他像小时候一样哭得眼眶发红却咬着嘴唇不敢出声，让他跪在地摊上承认自己究竟被多少人操过，让他…… **满脸泪水地求饶** 。然而喷薄燃烧的怒气只持续了一瞬间，Howard开口，声音仍然是冷淡得不带一丝感情：“等会儿来我书房一趟。”  
　　他转过身，他儿子看起来就像个廉价的妓女， _该死的_ ……然而Tony用颤抖细小的声音叫住他：“Dad。”听上去就像随时会因为这一声叹息射出来。Howard知道自己没办法再在这里停留，他不想知道他儿子打算说什么。一点儿也不。  
　　名字是个活见鬼的东西，不是吗。当你给某件事物赋予了名称，无疑是倾注了一种特殊的感情。随着年龄的增长，进入了青少年时期Tony的变得越来越好看了，Howard知道这有 _多么的错_ ，但他总是不由自主地从他儿子身上看到这个名字原本主人的影子。他得这 _卑鄙的病_ 已经有段时间了。 _很长一段_ 。  
　　Tony长大了……突然之间他有了这个想法，而它让他颤栗。  
　　等到Tony终于瑟瑟缩缩地来到Howard的书房，看得出来他洗了个澡，头发半干，脸上的红晕还没有完全退去，Howard示意他坐下。Tony犹豫了一下，他的屁股刚被自己的手指玩弄过，情况不太好。但他没有让他父亲说第二遍。Howard知道Tony怕他，这很好。  
　　在Howard玩味地审视中，他儿子忍着疼坐下，眼角除了畏惧、羞愧和一丝不明所以的期待，还有一种Howard很熟悉的神色。Howard愣住了。  
  
　　在很久之前，每当他们高潮之后Tony都会用某种表情看着他，有点不安，大量的慵懒和 _放肆的勾引_ 。Howard感到一阵危险的颤栗，迅速而僵硬地别开目光，盯着桌子上形状奇怪的乐高积木，感到他儿子的视线和他交汇在同一个位置。Tony小时候曾经试图碰那些积木但被他勒令禁止。或许他只是需要一些东西来证明某些东西 _只属于他_ 。  
　　于是他垂下眼睛，换上一个嘲讽的笑：“你的报告一无可取。”  
　　不出所料，Tony瞪大了眼睛，看上去既无辜又委屈，他的眼睛能表达所有的情绪，Howard没法直视它们。他只是换成低沉的声线，让自己听上去冷漠寡淡：“你以为你在干什么？”  
　　Tony苦涩地抬起头：“挑战权威？”  
　　“如果你执意要写这些没用的东西，写完直接交给我。”Howard皱着眉，心不在焉，“你不能再发表这些文章。”  
　　Tony过了一会儿才开口，声音很轻：“难以置信，不是吗？”他再次低下头笑了一下，Howard的心随之一抽，“世界上历史最悠久的商业科学杂志刊登了这些 _没用的东西_ 。”  
　　“不要强词夺理，Tony，你根本不知道这有多危险——”  
　　“别假装关心我的安危。”Tony突然直直地盯着他高大的父亲，轻喘了口气，“他们给我打电话了。”  
　　Howard根本不需要问 _他们_ 是谁，九头蛇盯上了Tony——在此之前他并未意识到这种事情真的可能发生，而它确实发生了——这让他突然之间荒乱得不能呼吸。他想伸手摸摸Tony的脸蛋或者起身把他抱进怀里，可他做不到，他甚至说不出话，如同一尊石膏像似的僵直在靠椅上。  
　　“别担心，我可没有泄露丁点儿你的顶级机密，那些我根本不知道的。”Tony耸耸肩，犹豫着，像是打算说点别的什么却欲言又止，而Howard突然像说梦话一样开口：“他们有没有对你怎么样？如果你受到伤害我会杀了他们，我——”他突然噎住了， _我爱你_ 。他像脱水的翻车鱼一样无声地张着嘴。  
　　Tony低着头，他的身体开始轻微地颤抖，然后他猛地站起来跑出了房间。好极了，他终于还是把Tony搞哭了。那个漂亮的孩子冲出房间，直直地扑进Jarvis的怀里。房门在他身后关上。  
　　Jarvis柔声安慰，Tony一股脑儿地把所有的委屈都倒给他。Howard几乎能够看到Jarvis就像慈祥的父亲一样拍着Tony的背，让他慢慢地恢复平静。Howard跟着漫无目的地走到门边，无力地靠在门框上。然后他听见了Jarvis的声音：  
　　“有时候，当你快要放弃的时候，再试着往前走一步。”他说，“或许整个天地都会打开。也许最终走向的根本不是原先的目的地，但只要用心往下走，你就不会后悔。”  
　　Howard知道自己不该嫉妒，可他就是他妈的嫉妒得要死。  
  
　　自1983年北约优秀射手演习以来，美国对社会主义国家的压制日趋强硬，第二轮军备竞赛也上升到了白热化阶段，大有不惜赔上经济发展也要较量下去的势头。Arsenal机器人系统所在的政府秘密项目Project Tomorrow，就是美军最重要的一张王牌。事实上，Howard很早就开始着手实施这个项目，却没能够在短时间内完成。后来Mistress制导系统被Howard赋予了他妻子Maria的脑模式。  
　　Tony曾和Howard _共同_ 做这项工作。Howard站在桌子上，试图把柜子顶端的箱子搬下来，他已经不再年轻，这对他来说不免有些吃力。但他做到了。打开箱子时灰尘扬起，飘荡在空气中就像打碎了盛放记忆的玻璃罐，Howard把一摞一摞的纸张翻出来，戴着眼镜仔细查看。Tony不知道，某一次他熟睡之后，Howard测量记录了他的脑电图。  
　　看着手里那些泛黄的纸张，Howard发自内心地感到疼痛。  
　　Tony。你一直都知道。你知道事情会变成这样。你知道你是谁，我是谁，但你还是任由它发生了。你知道我爱你。门的另一侧，隐约能听到Tony哭泣的喘息声。Howard无助地而脱力地背靠着门，你知道我 _还会_ 爱上你。 　　Howard想起Tony成长过程中的那些细节，那些日后——与过去——他念念不忘的心结，想起他身上挥之不去的浓重绝望与那种像是已经放弃一切的决然爱恋，忽然看懂那些拨拂不开的云雾。Howard明白，他必须阻止这一切。  
　　“该死的……”他颤抖地喘息，知道自己完全硬了。  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　注[1]：对不起，杂志是真的，内容是胡扯的……Don't suit me :-o


	10. Chapter 10

　　Howard做了个梦。梦里他推开小酒馆的门，里面一片末日狂欢般的喧嚣，和过去的每天都一个样。Howard知道自己心情愉悦，他径直走到Steve Rogers旁边，把手按在他的肩膀上对酒保说要一杯艾尔啤酒。队长回过头来看他，一双忧郁的蓝眼睛看上去有些迷茫。搞不清楚他已经在这儿独自喝了多少杯了。  
　　Howard听见自己说：“别愁眉苦脸的，伙计。等他们给你的盾牌刷上漂亮的油漆，Peggy会爱上你的。”  
　　Steve惨淡地笑了一下，Howard突然从他的眼神里明白他是真的喜欢那个姑娘。而队长只是说：“再多给我讲讲关于盾牌的事儿。”  
　　于是Howard索然无味地讲给他听，专挑些难以理解的术语，因为他们都知道没有人在认真听。就像这里的每个人一样，Steve只是需要念叨些别的事情来分散注意力罢了。  
　　Howard想起来，那时他完成了对盾牌的最后一次改进， _在Steve消失在海底之前_ 。  
　　那时候战争还没结束，上辈子的事儿了。到处都硝烟弥漫的，不，不是说他们出门就能看见战场，谁都知道仗就快打完了，却没有一个人为此感到欢欣——你看到每一个人，都能从他们身上或是眼里看到另一些人的影子，人们恐惧、倦怠，不再试图强颜欢笑。除了酒馆，那儿是暂时放下烦恼的地方。  
　　他们都会去喝一杯，他，队长，还有其他一些朋友——如果能算是朋友的话；Howard基本上没怎么跟他们交谈过，那些表情黯淡坚毅的男人，大部分是军队里的士兵。他们是Steve的朋友，嗯，Steve和Bucky的朋友。  
　　Steve那会儿大概真没什么人可以聊一聊，才会对他敞开心扉。那些离奇的往事和沉痛的记忆，混杂在Steve颠三倒四不成句子的缓慢讲述中，Howard有一搭没一搭地听着，想起由于超级血清，队长其实很难喝醉。  
　　他想说些什么让他 _坐在这儿_ 显得没那么敷衍，但他没有一个得而复失的挚友，没有肩负拯救世界的重任，甚至还没有一个情投意合的姑娘。  
　　Howard感到孤独。这种挥之不去的孤独感，伴随了他一生。  
　　  
　　他以为这个梦会以一种寡然无味的方式结束。向来如此，Howard甚至怀疑自己所有的梦都是这么结束的，只是它们中的大部分他都不怎么记得。从前他会猛地在床上惊醒，拼命地喘气却仍旧难以呼吸，好一会儿都不知身在何处；自从他把家从洛杉矶搬到纽约之后，这种情况逐渐有所好转，伴随而来的却是长时间的无法安睡，有时候整夜地失眠。  
　　Howard不会为此屈服。为了反抗他不识趣的大脑，他原本就无法恭维的作息时间变得愈发没有规律可言，老管家Jarvis被禁止对此事发表评论，他无言的忧虑眼神却在一刻不停地责备Howard，最后他只好整天整天地躲在工作室里不出门，把公司的事情全盘丢给Obadiah Stane，断绝跟这个世界的一切联系。  
　　战争结束后的三十年，说自己能够从战火的阴霾中走出来的都是十足的骗子。人人都不正常，包括那些自以为是地包揽全局决定其他人命运的军方官员和政客们。Howard仍为他们搞研究和制造武器，却不再像过去那样对科学毫无保留。借着政府的支持和许可，他开始没日没夜地探索那些更加艰难晦涩的领域，直到身体实在支撑不住时才倒在工作台上踏实地睡几个小时。  
　　实际上并不踏实。梦境并不停止对他的折磨，无论它怎么开始，最后都会在不知不觉中转场到1949年的洛杉矶，他拼命地狂奔如同晚一秒就再也来不及，在凌晨时分一条一条地跑过空无一人的街道，用尽全力呼喊却发不出半点声音，直到脚步沉重无法再迈出半步，直到心灰意冷毫无知觉地泪流满面，然后他无望地抬起头，发现正前方那个模糊的人影，他心脏狂跳，浑身颤栗不能移动，那个影子却慢慢转身远去直到消失。  
　　Tony——  
　　他喊叫着，无人应答。  
　　事实上这个梦已经很长时间没有出现过了。Howard第一次因为急性胃出血被送进医院之后，Jarvis开始强制干涉他的作息与饮食，而Howard似乎也突然意识到了身体问题的重要性与严重性，几乎没怎么抗拒地任由Jarvis去了。在那以后Howard整个人看上去健康了不少，也精神了不少，那些离他远去了整整两年的社交活动和晚宴又重新回到了生活当中，Jarvis在松了口气的同时却仍然隐隐担忧，Howard对此十分清醒，所以他的酒藏得很好，几乎一次都没有被尽职的管家发现过。  
　　他们 _会_ 理解的。Howard对自己说，只有酒精才能帮助我们摆脱这一切。这个道理他一直都明白，很遗憾没有早一点这么做。  
　　在酒精的催化下，他甚至可以重振雄风。曾经有一段他无论怎么做都无法勃起，就好像下面的那东西坏掉了一样，比他还要失魂落魄。不管是去找个金发大胸的妓女还是对着自己撸都不行。Howard对此失望透顶，却也无可奈何。  
　　然而有了酒精的帮助，他第一次用手指操开自己时就射了。  
　　“Fuck……”他撑在浴室的墙壁上，套弄着阴茎又射了一次。高潮的感觉很好，让他不再像是脱水了之后才能酣睡，而是一路畅游到深黑的海洋里。  
　　那是1951年，Howard33岁。在此之前他一度深信，只要能喊出声音，Tony就会回头。那天晚上他又做了那个梦，在梦里他跑着跑着，忽然放弃了追赶，朝着不知名的黑暗慢慢地走开去。  
　　后来他就不怎么做梦了。任何形式的梦都离他而去， _最终_ ，Howard想，谎言天使也抛弃了他，任由他既无痛苦也无快乐地孤独。他开始愈发沉迷酒精，连对Jarvis也懒得隐瞒了。  
　　他记不清Jarvis是从什么时候开始总用那种“如果Tony知道这事儿”的眼神默默地看着他的。他的老管家（现在是 _真的老了_ ，而不是一种修辞）变得越来越沉默寡言，Howard甚至不知道自己怎么就能看懂他在表达什么。总之就是出于这种莫名的愧疚，他决定给自己找个妻子。  
　　真奇怪不是吗，Howard _竟然_ 期待过Maria把他领回家，发现Tony是她的父亲。那也太有意思啦。  
　　后来他们有了一个叫Tony的儿子。那孩子更像Jarvis的儿子，因为Howard做这一切该死的根本就是为了他的管家。  
　　  
　　随着年龄的增长，Howard对性的需求变得若有似无。他去红灯区和酒吧多半是因为他无处可去。  
　　Maria已经放弃再跟他争吵，因为她觉得这种无止境的战争没有意义。虽然她对他“根本不爱Tony”的指控基于她双眼所见——Howard对此亦不否认——但事实上，Tony儿时对父爱的缺失与渴望在他长大后得到了填补，他的悲伤与言止让Howard有意无意地给予了他一种长辈般的爱，甚至他们自己都未曾察觉。后来这种惯性转嫁到了幼年的Tony身上，变得更加隐忍，却一直存在。  
　　很多时候他不回家，只是因为他不想回家，他 _不能_ 。一想到他16岁的儿子在未来曾跟过去的他用各种姿势做爱——不管这听上去多奇怪——把对方操到昏过去，想到那该死的混蛋明知道他是谁还如此下流地对待他的阴茎，他就浑身发冷。  
　　这是什么该死的循环时空吗！？Howard咬着牙齿，没办法把他儿子单薄的身板儿和他一肚子赘肉的前男友联系起来。  
　　然后他不能停止地想到那被子下面的稚嫩阴茎长大后的样子。Tony眉眼间的相似并不是他的错觉，他哭泣的样子和高潮时泛红的眼眶如出一辙。他妈的。见鬼的。火辣。  
　　Howard硬生生地掐断自己的想象。这不能发生。就算是天杀的莫比乌斯环，它也不会无止境地继续下去。过去的已经无法改变，但Howard决定自己可以重写未来。  
　　然后他做了那个梦。梦里队长拍了拍他的上臂，轻松地笑着说他要去找Bucky了，说着起身出了门。Howard端着啤酒跟了出去，就看到那片熟悉的夜空。然而这一次，洛杉矶的夜晚灯火通明，街道上不再死寂，穿行来往的行人让他觉得自己真的在梦中。他看向手里的啤酒杯发现张开的十指间什么都没有，接着有人捉住了他的手。  
　　比他矮一英寸的Tony站在他面前，把他们交握的手指移到唇边，亲吻他的手指。  
　　后来亲吻变成了舔舐，手指变成了他肿胀直立的阴茎，Tony的脸埋在他胯间，像初见时那样为他口交。那时的Tony生涩得像第一次做这事儿，牙齿撞得他生疼但是舌头柔软极了，他一边含着它一边含混地道歉，Howard只想把自己插进他的喉管。  
　　“我要射在你嘴里……我要射在你脸上！”Howard颤抖着，口齿不清地说。  
　　然后Tony抬起头，他说：“如你所愿，Daddy。”  
　　Howard猛地坐了起来，在清晨朦胧的光亮中环视自己空荡荡的卧室，大口地喘着粗气，全然清醒。腿间的物件仍然高耸，他闭上眼睛躺回被子里，屏住呼吸。


	11. Chapter 11

　　Tony刚从大学毕业，Howard就把他安排进了研发部门。他没有当面告诉Tony这个决定而是派了手下的随便什么人去跟他儿子谈，人力资源部的主管回话说，Tony几乎没犹豫地就答应了。这叫Howard有些讶异，他以为Tony至少会先考虑几天，以示，怎么说，某种高姿态或是什么。但这合情合理。Stark工业一直是行业内最顶尖的企业，而研发部门是它的技术与科学中心，换句话说，既是大脑，也是心脏。对Tony来说，没有比来这里更好的选择了。  
　　他把这当成 _挑战_ ，Howard想。Tony一直很优秀，这大概源于他的争强好胜，和年轻时的Howard同出一辙。但不知道为什么，这孩子从来没什么自信，总在证明自己。他 _理应_ 为自己感到骄傲，19岁的Tony就像一头牙尖齿利的小野兽，健壮而美好，没有什么他不能做的事情。更何况天杀的媒体们还在不停地吹捧他！  
　　不，Howard早就没有从前那么暴躁和易怒了，年轻时荒唐的想往已经消散无踪。Tony在MIT的三年获得了两个硕士学位，这意味着更少的假期时间与加倍的埋头苦干，Howard常常觉得很长一段时间都听不到他儿子的任何消息。这不是不好。Howard逐渐地可以把自己抽离出来，站在很远的地方看着他，不露声色地感到骄傲而Tony永远不会觉察。  
　　从很多年前开始，Howard就觉得自己早已提前苍老，而真正进入暮年的时候，时间的流动仿佛平静无声的湖水，它的消逝几乎让人无从觉察了。他能够体会的只有无止境的孤独苍凉，和不知从何而起的思乡情绪，哪怕四周被媒体包围。  
　　这无疑是一种示好。在孤寂就要将他淹没的时候，他甚至向Tony抛出橄榄枝，以缓解他们之间过于紧张的父子关系。让Tony进Stark工业，他迟早要接手这些工作，Howard毫不怀疑他会做得多好，虽然他不曾言说。然而Tony恨他。多年的刻意对峙让他们之间的矛盾早就无法挽回，没有谁比Howard更清楚这一点。  
　　只有面对镜头的时候，那孩子才会对他微笑，他 _长大了_ ，正在学着怎么当一个公众人物。Howard几乎要为此感谢他厌恶了一辈子的媒体：Tony对着它们言不由衷地赞美他的父亲，有时他们甚至会拥抱对方。演技高超，不是吗？  
　　而只有在到处都是闪光灯和窥视者的公共场合，Howard才能把他所有慈爱与欣慰的目光放在Tony身上，和他交换一个闪烁的笑容，然后匆匆离开，到别处去。他老了，不再能承受Tony讽刺的眼神。  
　　Howard比以前更容易喝醉。当他半夜里回到家，看见Tony坐在客厅的沙发上，眉眼间都是睡意，眼角和鼻尖湿湿的，微微扁着嘴看上去就像在等Howard把他抱回床上去。Howard忽然感到晕眩。这 _就是_ Tony。他小时候、长大以后和他最让人无法忘怀的那些时刻，都一模一样，一点儿都没有变*。  
　　“你该死的坐在这儿干什么？”Howard低声问，说实话，他甚至不确定Tony是不是真的在那儿。  
　　Tony像是突然吓了一跳，又有点儿局促，Howard知道他还没有完全地醒过来因为那些冷冰冰的敌视和讽刺尚未出现在他漂亮的眼睛里。让Howard感到胸口发闷的是Tony仍然怕他，即使是现在。Howard颓丧地垂下眼睛却忽然听见Tony说他很想他。Howard几乎浑身战栗了起来，他不但无法分清现实与梦境，更无法分清面前的Tony是谁。  
　　然后Tony亲了亲他的脸颊，如果那算亲吻的话——他猛地撞上来，Howard还没意识到那温热湿润的触感，Tony已经跑上楼去不见踪影了。  
　　如果Howard需要有个回到过去，阻止这一切的理由，这就是那个见鬼的理由。他会走到年轻的他自己面前——在Tony出现之前——告诉他即将发生的一切，打破时空循环，避免悲剧重演。如果他不听，就揍他。Howard不能容忍这种历史再次发生，因为他 _他妈的_ 再也不能承受更多了。就算他是个绝对的逃避主义者，谁又能因此怪他呢？毕竟Tony才是 _开始了这不该存在的一切_ 的人。  
　　Howard当然没有告诉任何人，他长时间不回家的期间都去了哪里。他需要对所有人保密因为有这个必要。他做得很好，瞒过了这个世界上最聪明的三个人，Peggy Carter，Edwin Jarvis和他儿子。至少看上去是。虽然让他们以为他仍然沉醉在花天酒地里从来不是个完美的障眼法。有时候，他觉得 _Maria_ 可能知道些什么，但他们不和对方说话。  
　　事实是，他有一个未命名的项目要做，在他另一个隐秘的地下工作室里。听上去或许不太靠谱， 它是个时间与空间相对维度的转换机器。多诡异啊，1989年12月，播出了26季的不列颠电视剧《神秘博士》因为观众不再热情而宣布停播，隔海相望的美洲大陆上却有人在秘密地 _制造时空机器_ 。  
　　他从三年前开始摸索和尝试着把这个项目展开，但就像他在弧反应堆试验中尝试过的，在给Tony的录像中无不遗憾地提起的，他的时代局限了科技进步， _不止_ 局限了科技，同时还有任何扭转命运的可能。  
　　但Howard不会因此放弃。事实上，他已经做得足够好了，就算是以历史学家的眼光来看。  
　　  
　　然而做得足够好远不是事情的全部。Howard知道这一点，当他们被可疑的黑色轿车逼上小路，司机惊恐地发现方向盘不受控制继而车窗内被带着面罩眼神阴冷的恐怖分子丢入汽油弹，Howard下意识地抱住Maria的头用后背护着她即使他知道这一点儿用都没有，他想起他无限冗长的梦里笑容灿烂的队长，美国人民的希望之星，他说他要去找Bucky，他还说战争总会结束。  
　　Howard忽然明白历史的事实不可改变，新的他将再次遇见长大的Tony，永恒的悲哀。  
　　1991年的12月是另一个严酷的冬季。圣诞节即将到来的主题气氛并未使纽约街头变得更加欢快热闹，又或者是Howard心中无法抑制地隐隐不安让他无法体会这些节日感。他想在实验室中多停留一会儿就像最后的挣扎，某种象征意义。  
　　Maria在催促。他们必须出席政府的慈善晚会，这正是他们这种体面而庄重的市民该做的：为社会贡献他们最后一丁点儿微不足道的剩余价值。是的，Maria和他重新开始说话了。步入七十岁之后，所有面向他的社会舆论都像他有义务当一个和善的老年人似的。  
　　“来了。”他敷衍潦草地应答，缓慢地从工作室的椅子上起身。他的时空飞船很难在两个月，甚至半年内完工，如果真的有什么完工的可能的话；所以他也不知道为什么此时他对他的工作台如此恋恋不舍。  
　　也许只是老了。Howard这些年来变得一点儿不再关心时事，就像他尚还年轻的时候一样，一有机会就钻进实验室里去，任别人怎么找他他都不出来。十分贴合他的姓氏，一个全然的科学家（a stark scientist）。  
　　Maria为他挑选合适的衣服。她仍然那么端庄贤淑，褪去年轻幼稚的少女神色，岁月和生活把她打磨出了成熟之美。  
　　“Tony需要时间。他还年轻。”她为他一颗一颗地扣好衬衫的扣子，再给他套上得体的西装外套，他站在镜子前，不愿意说话。Maria用不同的领带在他的衣领前比较，最后选了一个领结。  
　　就在几个小时之前，Tony跟他才吵了一架。从前他们很难吵起来，因为Howard对他的儿子向来吝啬言语而Tony总是气鼓鼓地不说话。这几年Howard想必是不再威严了，Tony还骂他幼稚鬼。  
　　Howard瞪了瞪眼睛，Maria以为他是对领结有意见，只管把他从镜子前拉走。“ _我们_ 没时间了。”Howard说。  
　　“我们 _是_ 没时间了。”Maria掏出他口袋里的怀表看了看，“快去穿上鞋子，我们必须在五分钟之内出发。”  
　　于是Howard一言不发地去穿了鞋子。他想把Stark工业交给Tony。那个刚当上研发部门头头的年轻人却想也不想地拒绝了。Howard想表现出强硬的生气然而事实上他十分沮丧，然后将这一切都怪罪于年龄。  
　　他的坏情绪一直持续到他们上了轿车，Maria跟他们多年的司机问好而他默不作声地看向窗外。  
　　Howard已经为神盾工作多年了，他很敏感。发现有人跟踪时他立刻要求司机换上另一条路，但一切都已经来不及了。一旦被盯上，永远别想逃脱。Hail Hydra！  
　　爆炸声响起，Maria无助地看着他，失去知觉之前，他们几乎没有感觉到疼痛。Howard最后一个想法是，幸亏Tony不在这儿。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　这章写得各种卡 整个人都抓狂了  
> 　　我真的有完结恐惧症(´Д`；)

　　那段时间Tony总是一副忧伤的表情。他们共同生活了四年，却像已经认识了一辈子那么久。熟知对方，很多时候是好的，但有些时候又不全然是。就好比Howard知道关于Tony的一切，却又对他一无所知；熟识和了若指掌让刻意的隐瞒变得更加明显。他们习惯于用性爱解决问题。当争吵和沉默都不能弥补猜忌的裂痕，一场简单粗暴的性爱显然有效得多。但是你知道的，性爱总不能解决全部问题。把罐头扔向几米之外，可不等于它会自己消失。　　“我想找到另一个平行时空，看看那儿的你是不是一样疯狂……喔 _耶稣啊_ ！”Howard双手撑着墙，模糊不清、口无遮拦地乱讲话，Tony正坐在地上帮他做一个手活儿，他同时想把自己的阴茎塞进Tony的嘴里、手上和体内，并且为另一种可能吃醋。“如果那儿还有另一个我，我会杀了他……或者跟他一道儿把你干哭，谁知道呢！”  
　　11月是个多雨的月份。虽然几乎每星期一次的降雨并未带来明显的温度下降，接近年末却仿佛让人变得敏感，加上下雨，整个空气里都弥漫着潮湿，格外容易伤怀。许多下年的奥斯卡得奖热门影片选择集中在这个月份上映，观众的热情却不尽然高涨。跟天气和时间有关，也许。现下他们正坐在《当代奸雄》的最后一排，影厅里零散地坐着一些人，大部分座位都是空着的。 _站在_ ，实话说；Howard的那话儿就快在Tony手里融化了。  
　　一开始他们没打算现在就做这个的。那是个星期五，他们在气氛不错的餐馆吃了晚饭然后走着回家，半路上忽然下起了雨，到电影院躲雨只是个临时的决定，他们也并非特意选了个主角叫Stark的片子。如果不算上他们在餐馆里差点吵起来，结账后出来谁也不理谁，这是完美的一天。  
　　Broderick Crawford发表激情洋溢的精彩演讲时Howard突然骂了句“Hell”，然后拽着Tony的衣襟把他拉过来贴近自己，在电影院的后排他们吻在了一起，牙齿撞破嘴唇，舌头缠绕在一起就像Howard在一遍一遍地询问，Tony究竟背负着怎样他不知道的过去，为什么他看上去如此易碎，为什么他总那么惧怕、绝望与悲哀。  
　　虽然气息缠绕，身体相撞，Howard却仍然觉得Tony远在几光年的时空之外，想到亲吻终究会结束，他就快被嫉妒和独占欲混杂的情绪折磨疯了。这种强烈感情让Howard有点不知所措，此前他从未真正 _爱上过_ 什么人，此后 _也不会了_ 。但那个时候他们还不懂得那种吞噬一切的奇怪情感就是 _爱_ ，甚至从未把这个字眼说出口。  
　　然后他们拽下对方的裤子，跪在两排座位之间狭窄的通道上把阴茎挤在一起，顶端相对，就像某种神奇植物的沟通方式，身体连接的同时接通了高压电。Howard抱着Tony把自己上半个身体的全部重量压在他身上，心脏狂跳，神经末梢的连接似乎真的让他共享了Tony的悲伤情绪，压抑的绝望如洪水一样涌来，他感受到了比欲望 _更高_ 的东西。  
　　做爱曾是他们表达喜悦最极端的方式。然而此时，Howard确信如果有谁可以抹去Tony眉眼间所有的伤感，他甚至愿意为此孤独终老。Howard的表情遭雷击般的空白，像是突然领悟了生命的意义。他看向Tony，带着瞻仰圣迹后的光彩飘忽地感叹：  
　　“ _我爱你_ ……”  
　　Tony猛地颤抖了一下。他也感受到那天赐的光芒了吗？  
　　影片结束了，画面定格在哥伦比亚影业的火炬女神Logo上，音乐声也戛然而止，四周安静得让人心慌。Tony浑身战栗，手指发抖地系上裤子但拒绝Howard帮助，他做出阻挡的手势，那意味着 _我们都需要静一静_ ，他走出了影厅。  
　　Howard跟出去时雨已经停了，天色变暗，华灯初上的街道映照着人们的欢喜伤悲。Tony正在渐渐地走远，Howard没有追上去。他懂得了一件事。爱让人恐惧。说出口的爱会变成永远的诅咒。  
　　后来Tony消失了。Howard确信这一点，甚至不用去寻找，因为他再也感受不到他。  
　　  
　　Howard试着睁开眼睛，刺眼的白光。他努力适应着，调整了好几次，视线依然模糊。喉咙撕裂般的疼痛，根本无法吞咽。“水……”他无意识地说，然后感觉手掌被一股力量紧握又松开，紧接着温热的湿气在他鼻子下方氤氲开来，水流进入他的口腔。他半睁着眼睛艰难地把水咽下去，喘着气，身上像散了架一样疼痛。  
　　然后他看见了Tony。  
　　Tony似乎是想叫他，但是最终只是扁了扁嘴。Howard伸手，对焦不准地摸了摸他的鼻子，又努力眨了几次眼睛。是 _Tony_ ，49岁的那个，离他而去的那个， _最好的_ 。他声音沙哑地问：“我死了吗？”  
　　“不你没有，”Tony飞快地说，“欢迎来到二十一世纪。”  
　　Howard把眼睛闭上又睁开，看清了周围的环境。高度现代化的设施，像是只会出现在科幻电影中的场景。他躺在床上，Tony跪在他身边，头发乱糟糟的，眼袋很重。Tony旁边站着一个高个子，有着白金发色和漂亮的蓝眼睛， _太高了_ ，Howard不得不尽力仰起脖子。在他们对视上的同时开口说：“Good morning——我该怎么称呼他，Sir？”他看向Tony，而Tony想了想：  
　　“Grandpa。”  
　　“……Mr. Stark。Sir。欢迎来到二十一世纪。”他还有一口好听的英式英语。  
　　“这是Jarvis。”Tony解释，用胳膊肘撞了撞那个比例完美的机器人，“我的人工智能。他很棒，对吧？你几乎看不出来他是个机器人儿——你看出来了——嘿，既然你醒了，我带你四处转转。你会发现如今科技发展是多么惊人。”  
　　“Tony。”Howard平静地打断他，Tony随之突兀地停了下来。他神色中的一切光彩都停了下来，屏息等待着。  
　　Howard叹了口气，“You fucking idiot。”  
　　渗透在神盾局内的九头蛇知道Howard的行踪，并伺机制造了那起骇人听闻的车祸。冬日战士——九头蛇最好的暗杀者——干的，下手干净利落，Howard和Maria Stark在这起事故中丧生，这就是后人所知道的全部。  
　　“别指望我感谢你救了我。”Howard沉着脸，这会儿他已经可以坐起来了。  
　　“我很抱歉……Daddy。”Tony说，然后他们两个都愣了一下。“Howard。你知道，我制造Tardis时改进了你的版本，一开始是出于安全目的。皮下传感器，”他弹了弹自己的胳膊，“如果我在另一个时空遇到危险，Jarvis会把我带回来。我在第一时间就想回去找你但是，你知道，两边的时间是相对的，等我意识到的时候已经错过了时间定点。在你的时空，Tony _已经_ 出生了。这是一段封闭的循环时空，我不能中断它，甚至不能进入，只有在它结束的时候——”  
　　“车祸的时候。”Howard接了下去，“你找到了我去世的时间点，把我带到了你的时空。”  
　　“1991年的所有人都会相信你们去世了，Tony接管Stark工业，就像你希望的那样。抱歉我无法锁定Maria。我只能，”他卡住了，Howard忽然意识到Tony _看到了那一幕_ ，他和Maria拥抱着彼此，平静地迎接生命的终点。  
　　“Come here。”Howard认命地低下头，张开酸痛的手臂，Tony扁着嘴从地上爬起来坐在床边，靠进了Howard怀里。  
　　“遇到危险，huh？”过了一会儿，Howard质疑道。  
　　Tony这才放心地笑了起来，笑得整个人都在抖。“是的。”他把脸埋进Howard的肩窝里免得Jarvis发现他脸红了，“我是个该死的胆小鬼，听见你说你爱我就吓得尿裤子了。”  
　　正因为偶然、不走运和不凑巧，生命才显得格外迷人，对吧？

　　 **Ending**  
　　“Hey，Stark。”  
　　“Loki。”Loki来造访时，Jarvis把他放了进来。Tony黑着脸，下意识地挡在Howard面前。  
　　“Oops， _Starks_ 。”Loki脸上挂着玩味的笑容，用一副“ _被我说中了_ ”的表情看着Tony。Tony冲他翻了个白眼。Loki也不在意，把一个细长型的小包裹丢给Tony，里面大概装着一支笔或是什么。“圣诞礼物，就当是赔罪。”然后他看向Jarvis：“随时来找我。”  
　　Tony用眼神警告Loki别打Jarvis的注意，然后一脸怀疑地拎着包裹的一端，“我还没打算再炸掉这房子盖个新的。”  
　　“别把我想得太坏，Stark。”Loki耸耸肩走了，“相信我，你会喜欢的。”  
　　“Jarvis，扫描。”Tony把包裹递给Jarvis，他的AI很快回答说里面是一支试剂，初步判断成分为某种未知的外星血清。给Howard，挂在精致的细长玻璃管口的标签上说。  
　　是的，他会喜欢。  
　　当一个年轻的Howard站在Tony面前时，他知道Loki是对的。

　　END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　嘛。。。完结了。虽然自己也感觉有些潦草，但至少想写的都写了。  
> 　　写这个文的初衷，是因为总共就那么几篇霍妮大家还都不约而同地让妮妮被渣，所以也想渣一下霍爹试试，搞了个看起来无论如何都HE不了的设定。结果写着写着，自己就心疼了，从渣转向了虐，极力给霍爹洗白白。至于什么时间啊宇宙啊虫洞的设定，文科生，连胡扯带瞎掰的，脑洞不能好。  
> 　　  
> 　　为了写完它一整夜没睡（我以为上完高中我就不会再干这样的事情了（。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　番外。  
> 　　圣诞节快乐！

　　“嘿，Tony，停下。”当Tony第143次把Jarvis拽进工作室关机检修时，Howard拦住了他。  
　　“怎么了？”Tony不明所以地摘下电焊眼镜。Howard看上去三十六岁上下。Loki能把他变年轻这一点都不奇怪，毕竟九头蛇老早就拿异人族做过实验，而且该死的成功了[1]。让Tony有些失神的是，对再次回到过去、把Howard带回他的时空这件事，他并没有十足的把握，说实在的，牵扯到时间、空间与物质转换的事情谁能说得准呢？然而Howard重新站在了他面前。鲜活的，温暖的。  
　　Howard没有给他太多发呆的机会。“你对Jarvis太苛刻了。他已经足够好，”他把Tony的眼镜放在了一边，“你不必指望他完美，也不用要求你自己完美。”  
　　“啊，当然了。你教育儿童的经验想必 _十分丰富_ 。”Tony凑近亲了亲他的胡子。  
　　在这个很近的距离停顿了片刻，他们碰上了对方的嘴唇。自从Howard来到2014年，他们时不时地接吻或者拥抱，带着一些小心的试探，但始终没再进行到下一步。这总归有点奇怪，不是吗？在把一切都解释清楚之后，面对他从小到大的性幻想对象，他疯狂崇拜的偶像与求之不得的梦，他年轻的，超级火辣的父亲，Tony唯一想做的就是把他推倒在床上让自己完全进入他的身体，管他同不同意。  
　　但他没有。49岁的他并不比16岁更勇敢。  
　　凑在一起蹭了一会儿之后，Howard忽然捧住Tony的脸蛋，把舌头探进他嘴里。这样一来这个简单亲吻的性质就完全不同了，Tony发出了一声轻不可闻的颤音，Howard正在一下一下地舔他的舌头，他回应了，当然，在一个有分寸的限度内。但这不妨碍他变硬了，并且深知对方也一样。  
　　“Hey。”Howard用指尖轻轻摩擦着Tony的耳朵，“你怎么了？”  
　　Tony没有立刻回答他，而是缓慢地扯起一个讽刺的笑容，“你想在这儿做，对吧？”他低声问，“你想在这儿干你的儿子？”　　“噢。”Howard盯着他看了半秒。“我们 _终于_ 要开始吵架了？ _现在_ ？”他放开Tony，后退到一个防备的距离，“别忘了是谁开始的这一切。 _你_ 勾引我，然后 _你_ 抛弃了 _我_ 。他妈的上帝啊，你又没告诉我 _你是我儿子_ ！”  
　　“你有机会阻止它。”Tony黯淡地说，“你一早就明白了，不是吗？既然你选择用漠视和不关心把你的儿子 _隔离在外_ ，又何必去制造那个见鬼的时间机器！”  
　　“讽刺的是，我制造它是为了回到 _我的过去_ 阻止我，去我遇见你之前，让这件事从根本上就不会发生，而不是为了给你带来更多的麻烦或者伤害……至少一开始我是这么打算的。很遗憾没能实现它。”Howard看上去很好，和Tony离开他时几乎没有区别。 _几乎_ ，除了他的眼睛里写满的岁月。然后他苦笑了一下，“但是猜怎么着？我一点都不后悔。即使这是你的报复。”  
　　Tony睁大眼睛，没等他插话，Howard接着说了下去，“我知道你恨我。当然了，你有足够的理由，用这样一种自然而然的方法来 _惩罚我——_ 给我一个无与伦比的四年，然后把它夺走——让我此后的一生陷入惶恐与懊恼，”他的脸上忽然放空，然后飞快地笑了一秒，“事实是我一点儿也不遗憾。就算这事儿还会永无止境地循环下去。”  
　　“去你的，Howard！你知道这根本不是什么鬼扯的报复。”Tony几乎带上了哭腔，他张开双臂想要抱抱Howard却又不敢，“你说，”他使劲眨了眨眼睛，“你是说你仍然——你不——你不讨厌我……”他不断地换着措辞，捂住自己的鼻子以防真的哭出来，他没法儿说出那个词，而Howard猛地抱住了他：  
　　“看在上帝的份上，我爱你，Tony！”  
　　Tony猛地抽了口气，就像噎住了一样，Howard则伸手擦掉了他的眼泪，就像他仍然是个三岁的小男孩，一直是最最聪明璀璨的孩子却从来没有学会说出自己的情感，甚至不敢接受别人的爱。  
　　Howard把Tony的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上，试图分享一个从未舍得给予他的依靠。整张脸贴在他衣服上的Tony却突然闷笑了起来，Howard才猛然明白过来，“嘿！”他不满地叫道，“你在算计我。你就是想让我说出这些话，是不是？”  
　　他挑起Tony的下巴，看到他一脸胡茬，眼睛红红的，一点都不帅气，而且表情看着像在耍赖的儿子咬着嘴唇。Tony不会承认自己为此脸红，按理说，Howard看起来也不该这么色情。于是他稍稍低下头抬起眼睛：“Daddy。你喜欢我的屁股吗？”  
　　Howard眯起了眼睛。“是。”他说着放开了手，把Tony的T恤扯起来脱至手腕，打了个不松不紧的结，然后把他转了个身按在墙上，“而且我想就在这儿跟你做。”  
　　Tony听话地趴在墙上，Howard继而脱下他的裤子，露出挺翘紧致的屁股却仍然包裹着阴茎，他蹲下身，掰开他的臀瓣舔了上去，Tony哼了一声，腿有点软。  
　　“只是提醒一句。”JARVIS用平淡而天真的音调说，“我还在看着呢…… _Daddy_ 。”  
　　“Mute！”Tony终于还是脸上一热，把额头抵在了墙上。  
　　在Howard的舔弄之下，Tony很快完全地勃起了，然而手被T恤缠在上面，Howard显然也不打算帮他，仍然十分投入地折磨他的后穴，涂满润滑液的手指来回进出，就像他们第一次性爱时Tony对他做的那样。  
　　Tony却不由自主地微笑了起来。  
　　为了找回四年的时光，他失去了Howard两个月，而Howard失去了他整整42年。简直就像宇宙的终极秘密一样[2]。Tony低下头，忍不住笑出了声，因这失而复得，如同弥漫了整个人生的思乡情绪终于得到了缓解。  
　　他对Howard说：“欢迎回家。”　　

　　  
　　THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　注[1]：神盾局特工208，莱因哈特残害了Skye的母亲进行研究  
> 　　注[2]：嗯。这样致敬DNA大大会不会太没诚意_(:з」∠)_

**Author's Note:**

> 　　时间轴：  
> 　　1918-1922年间，Howard出生；  
> 　　1942年3月（CA1片头时间），Howard25岁左右，协助打造了美队和Shield；  
> 　　　　　1944年底，Tony44岁，他用时间机器回到了从前，战争末期的洛杉矶；  
> 　　1945年初，队长沉入海底，打捞未果，同年8月，二战结束；  
> 　　　　　1945年后期，Howard27岁，开始一刻不停地研究宇宙魔方，Tony和他初次在家里相遇；  
> 　　　　　1949年，Tony49岁，Howard31岁，Tony从过去世界消失；  
> 　　1970年，Howard时年52岁，结识了Maria并和她结婚，同年5月29日，Tony出生；  
> 　　1991年，Tony21岁，Howard73岁，Howard和Maria车祸去世；  
> 　　2008年，IM1，钢铁侠诞生；  
> 　　2010年，IM2后，Tony意识到他父亲仍有无数秘密尚未被发掘，开始破译资料，发现未识别项目；  
> 　　2011年4月，雷神兄弟大战；  
> 　　2012年，复联后，Tony追到Loki，并着手把JARVIS实体化；  
> 　　2013年，IM3后，在对那个项目潜心研究了近三年后，终于有了实质进展：他将会有一台时间机器；  
> 　　2013年10月，Thor2后，Loki终于解决了他哥的问题；  
> 　　2014年2月，当Tony回到家，看到自己的男朋友在干自家的AI时，他决定离开这个操蛋的世界；  
> 　　2014年3月，CA2为什么没有钢铁侠出现？因为谁他妈的都找不到他（大雾）；  
> 　　　　　2014年，实际年龄49岁，时间轴年龄44的Tony回到现代世界，距离Howard去世已过去23年。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后最后最后！  
> 终于把他俩的年龄搞成49 & 36了！（谁管这个


End file.
